Zoe comforts Georgina
by Away with the Faires
Summary: Zoe has fostered a young girl about the age of 16 nearly 17. links wih the Walkers Wedding story, talks about the times before Zoe and Max became an offical item. think Casuaty Series 27 and 28. Just something i thought of when i was having a bad day. please read and review your ideas thank you. some parts can be triggers, not for reality, please be aware, it helps me not to xxx
1. Chapter 1

Zoe comforts Georgina

chapter 1

Zoe was typing a report and making a few phone calls when Georgina turned up unexpectedly at the ED.

"OK Guy, so when would you like the figured for?" Zoe was writing the information down on a yellow post it notes. "OK thank you bye bye", Zoe then put the phone down and stuck her reminder on her computer.

The phone rang again. "Hello Dr Hanna, Oh hello again Guy, Hu hu, OK, yeah, yes I can have that for you thank you", Zoe was still on the phone but was interrupted by Georgina who came bursting in crying her eyes out.

"thanks Guy can I ring you back later", Zoe stood up and put the phone down at the same time.

"Zoe", Georgina rushed towards Zoe and just flung her arms around her sobbing deep cries into her left shoulder.

"Hey, hey." Zoe began to gently rub Georgina's back. "it's alright, just clam down and try not to get worked up. OK?" Zoe led them both over to the sofa and both sat down and Georgina was grateful for the comfort.

"I just got so angry and lost it", Georgina had parted from Zoe, but was still holding Zoe's hands.

"angry at what sweetie, you can tell me", Georgina's head went down.

"Georgina?" Zoe lent down to meet her.

"I was at theropy and Ben told me to look at the distance of some objcts but I couldn't see them properly and then…" She began to start getting wound up and breathless.

"Georgina, look at me. Out your head on my shoulder and take seom deep breaths, yeah", Zoe held Georgina close and sunk her head into Georgina's neck. Zoe loves Georgina so much.

Georgina began to calm down. " good girl, that's better, deep breaths." Zoe gave Georgina a kiss on the head.

Georgina came away from Zoe. They both looked at each other for a couple of seconds

"what happened after Ben told you to look at those objects, hey?

"well, I told him I couldn't and he wouldn't believe me, told me that I was drawing attention to myself, that it was part of my mental perception of society, or something like that, but I was telling the truth and no-one believes me when I say I couldn't see something." Georgina had tears running down her face. Zoe was stocking Georgina's arm to try and keep her calm.

Zoe was giving Georgina her understanding frown. "well, you know that I will listen and I want to understand what goes on in your mind because I love you. I love you so much." Zoe was wiping Georgina's tears with her left hand. "You can tell me anything, I will try to understand, and if I don't you can help me to understand the best I can."

"thank you. I love you too,"

"Me too and always will, you and Max, I love you so much too", Georgina gave Zoe a big arms hug and did not let go for about ten minutes because she had fallen asleep. Zoe settled Georgina on her sofa in her office, then went to find Connie.

Zoe found Connie in cubicles with Robyn and Lofty.

"Connie could I have a word please in private?"

"Yes of course", Connie met Zoe outside of the cubicle. "everything alright?" Connie sounded concerned, she cared about Zoe and her family.

"Well, Georgina had theropy and it didn't exactly go well and she got very wound up" Zoe was looking in the direction of her office.

"Oh Zoe , can I do anything to help either of you, I mean, I know how hard she finds it".

"No, thank you, Georgina is in my office on the sofa, she fell asleep on my shoulder after a panic attack, I don't want anyone disturbing her, so it was just to say make sure no one finds out what's happened, I wouldn't want her getting worried again."

"alright, yes I can make sure she's not disturbed, but if there is anything, just call me, you could do with the help as much as Georgina is", Connie had her arm on Zoe's back.

"Aw, thanks very sweet, but I'm find, it Georgina that concerns me the most".

"Ok, hope she's alright later, speck soon," Connie walked and met Charlie about a patient while Zoe went to find her next patient in resus.

"Right Rita what have we got?" Zoe was running resus this afternoon and was not due to finish for another couple of hours, so thought she better treat some patients other than Georgina, which was not a problem for Zoe.

"Ok this is Charlotte, she has fallen off a high wall and has a suspected broken tib as well as some lacerations to the hand".

"Right, hi Charlotte, I'm Dr Hanna I'm just going to listen to your chest". Zoe swung her stethoscope from around her neck, she had her red one.

"yep good breath sound, are you in any other pain other than you leg and hand Charlotte?". Zoe was examining Charlotte's leg.

"No, my legs the worst".

"Ok well get you some more pain relief, Rita, can I have another 5 mill of morphine for Charlotte please, thanks".

Zoe strapped up Charlotte's leg, "OK so I am pretty sure you have broken you tib, your shin, but we will send you to x-ray just to be on the safe side. Is that alright"

"Yes thank you Dr Hanna".

"It's Ok, Rita can you let me know when the shots come back please, thanks".

Georgina had woken up and was stood outside resus, she loved watching her Mum at work, it made her feel safe and cared for.

Zoe spotted Georgina stood watching her, Zoe walked over to talk to her, "Georgina are you Ok?"

"yeah yeah, I'm fine, I a lot better than I was earlier out I that way", Georgina was smiling slightly and looking at Zoe.

"well, how about we have a quiet night in at the home with warm milk and toast on the sofa?" Georgina's face lit up with excitement.

"OOww yes please, when do you finish your shift?"

"not long now, just under half an hour, so how about you go and sit in the staffroom for a change of sensory if you want to and wait for me there. Here take my keys to my locker and there should be something to do Ok?"

"Yes thank you", Georgina gave Zoe a hug, Zoe did the same and then both went their separate ways, then Zoe was called into resus. Georgina turned to see her go back.

"Zoe your needed its charlotte", Rita told Zoe pocking her head out of resus door.

"Ok she's fitting. Can I have 5 milligrams of lorazepam please and have some on standby in case of another fit". Zoe held Charlotte on her side and then administered the drugs to relax her muscles.

Georgina found some puzzle book in Zoe's locker which she kept in them for herself and to help Georgina when she needed a break. Normally with Zoe's coffee. She sat up on the bar stools and waited for her Mum, who was not far behind.

There was a couple of other serious patients Zoe had to treat, but she was right, her shift ended just before 7pm and h=found her daughter finishing her puzzle from earlier.

"hey you, I'm finished so we can go home now. Please may I have my keys?"

"hi, her you go. Does that mean we can have a girl's night on the sofa before we go to bed?"

"of course". Georgina stood up and gave Zoe the biggest cuddle ever.

"ready then?", "ready", "right, lets' go then". The 2 girls both walked out of the ED holding hands, they were both happy with the day, for helping each other and spending the evening together.

An hour later, Georgina and Zoe were all ready for bed, blankets over both their laps, warm milk and toast being eaten.

"So why did you get so wound up today then, you were getting better a therapy?"

"I don't know, but I was happier when you helped me and I love you for that".

"good, I love you too, so much". Zoe and Georgina both when to bed, Zoe kissed Georgina on the head.

"I love you so much forever".


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe comforts Georgina

Chapter 2

Georgina had been dropped off at college by Zoe who was on her way to work, she had a long shift, but something would happen and the plan would turn in plan z.

Georgina was unsure of her career path until she met Zoe, from the first time she was treated in resus from her accident, she knew who to trust, and wanted to follow in her footsteps. Georgina was studying her science for medical school in the future.

Zoe had parked her car outside ED and met Max on her way round.

"So, you dropped Georgina at college this morning or is she at home?", Max was smiling, Zoe knew what he might be thinking.

"No Georgina went to college, she's a little worried today, she has a test, and no before you ask I'm not having sex in a cupboard I have paperwork", Max handed her coffee and they both went inside.

Back at college, Georgina's day was going alright. Her first 2 lessons had gone well, she had her one 2 one with her assistant, but she was not looking forward to the next few, the last time she went, some of the class mates were mean to her. she breathed as she entered the science lab.

"At least it's biology", she muttered to herself.

"Morning everyone, now we are going to start with an exam paper, so can we all get our pens out ready thank you, Jade, no messing", Georgina went down to get out her pen, put was knocked by Jade, Georgina fell.

"Aaww".

"Get up weak legs, you'll never be a doctor not sitting on the floor", Jade and her friends laughed, but Georgina remembered what Zoe had said before.

"Just ignore them, do what you want to do", Georgina stood up and sat back down.

In the ED, Zoe had a good shift and no one had died yet so all was well.

"Hi Tess, what we got here then". Zoe was in cubicles and put some gloves on.

"This is Leo, he is 8 years old and has a deep laceration on his head, this is Sophie, his mum".

"Ok, thanks Tess, right hello Leo I'm Zoe, can I have a look at your head", Zoe removed the dressing, "woo that looks nasty, are in any pain Leo?".

Leo nodded his head.

"Ok, Tess can we have some pain relief and send Leo for a CT please".

Zoe's patient had his CT and was free to go.

Georgina had forgotten about what Jade and her friends had said because she was enjoying her exam, the questions were hard but she liked a challenge. This was until Jade disturbed her.

"Cheater", Georgina stopped writing but then carried on.

Jade pushed Georgina off her chair, "Miss, Georgina had an accident", people began to laugh, but Georgina's body begin to shake, violent shakes.

"Jade, that's enough go and wait outside and can someone call Dr Hanna please". Georgina's teacher was not sure what to do and just kept everyone away.

Zoe was in her office when her phone rang. It was Georgina's college teacher.

"Hello, Dr Hanna, oh hello Miss Murphy, alright I'm on my way thanks", Zoe grabbed hers and Georgina's medical bag and went straight to the college, forgetting to tell anyone.

Tess went looking for Zoe, she needed a signature for another patient, "Max have you seen Zoe?", they both looked confused

"No sorry but I'll ring her, see what's happening".

"Thanks".

Once at college, Miss Murphy showed her to Georgina, she was still out of it.

"Dr Hanna she's just through here".

"So, what happened?", Zoe was panicking a little.

"I don't know, she just started shaking, then she stopped and started again", they had reached Georgina and Zoe was sat on the floor next to her.

"Ok, Georgie, Georgina it's Zoe, can you hear me".

Georgina tried to move, her eyes going from side to side, her nystagmus was bad.

"alright, don't try and move, I think you've had several fits, can you hear me". Georgina nodded and Zoe was holding Georgina's hand, Georgina has crying.

"hey, it's ok I have you chair and we'll get you in the ED, Ok", Zoe was talking calm and gently to Georgina.

"OK, thanks".

Zoe had managed to sit Georgina in her chair and were on their way back to the car.

"So, what happened, you were fine this morning.", Zoe reached the car.

"well, you know things just happen", Zoe was not convinced.

"Ok", she made a reminder to talk to her later.

When they arrived at the ED, Tess was looking for Zoe still, "Zoe, where have you been", Tess walked about to tell Zoe off when she saw Georgina

"Georgina, are you alright, you look tired", Zoe smiled.

"I'm sorry Tess but there was an incident at college involving some girls", Zoe informed Tess.

"It's fine, you stay with Georgina, she needs you, will manage", Zoe began to wheel Georgina into cubicles.

"Thanks Tess, Max, Max can I have some help here please".

"Can Max stay, and you'll stay?", Max had taken over the pushing and had parked Georgina next to the bed.

"For a bit yes, ready, 1, 2, 3 up we go", Georgina had her hands round Zoe's neck and Zoe helped Georgina up, then she wobbled.

"it's ok I've got you, You ok?", Max held Georgina's back.

"Yeah, I'm just tired and ache that's all", Georgina sat on the bed with help from Zoe and Max.

"Thanks Max, I'll see you in a bit yeah?", Zoe was giving Max a cheeky look. Max smiled and went back to work.

Zoe took her coat off and sat on the bed in front of Georgina,

"Right mischief, I'm going to keep under obs until my shift ends, then we can go home ok, now you get some rest". Zoe gave Georgina a hug, she was grateful for her super mother.

Just as Zoe left Georgina's phone beeped. It was a test from Jade, but Georgina had never given her, her number. Georgina began to panic, her chest tightening, then began to fit, luckily Zoe was just outside signing some notes off.

"Zoe, she's fitting again", Tess held her and the team moved her into resus,

"Alright Georgina, let's hope the convulsions stop by the time we get to resus", but they didn't.

They burst into resus, "Ok Tess I've got her, can I have some lorazepam, keep it on stand-by yeah", Zoe was holding Georgina, her legs together.

About ten minutes later, Georgina had stopped fitting and was tired, more than she was before, she began to wake up.

"Hey sweetie, you're alright now", Georgina held her hand out to Zoe, tears in her eyes.

"It's alright, they've stopped, just stay calm yeah". Zoe hugged her daughter, they loved each other very much.

Max was watching from the other side of resus door, Zoe spotted them.

"Max has come to see you, look", Zoe pointed and signalled for Max to come over.

"are you ok?", Max said slowly.

Georgina had her mask on, she smiled. Zoe and Max stayed for a while until Georgina fell asleep.

"She likes you, you know, we should tell her about us, I think she'd be pleased". Zoe looked at Max.

"Are you sure, I mean, it won't stress her or anything? Max looked at Georgina.

"Not if it's told to her in the right way, we could tell her together". Max agreed, "I love you Zoe Hanna".

"Me too", they held each other tightly, kissing, Zoe wrapping her arms round Max's neck, they were content.


	3. Chapter 3

Love, pain and commitment for Zoe and Max.

Chapter 4 `

Chapter Zoe as clinical lead

It was Saturday and Zoe was on shift and leading resus, she informed everyone in the morning briefing.

"so, listen up everyone, its busy tonight so I need everyone at their best. Lily and Ethan can you lead cubicles, Connie you're in resus with me, thank guys lets show Guy we can run this ED like clockwork". Everyone was dismissed, Zoe saw Georgina, they were working together.

"Georgina are you in pain?".

"cramps and there getting worse, feel I'm on the edge of one of my hermitage."

"Ok, have you taken you medication?", Georgina lent on Zoe's arm, they were stood at the centre desks in cubicles.

"Yeah, just before we left this morning", her hand on her stomach.

"well, have some more now, change and then meet me in resus in a minute". Zoe was looking down at Georgina, pleases she had told her what was wrong.

"But..".

"It's OK, I'll keep things running until you get there.".

"Thanks", Georgina rolled her eyes and the 2 girls smiled at each other, Georgina watching Zoe walk off as she turned the corner to the staffroom.

"Thanks. What we got?". Georgina came into resus pulling gloves on.

"Right, this is Chris, involved in an RTC, has a chest injury and a broken leg, were sending him for a CT", Georgina was assessing his leg.

"Hello Chris, I'm Georgina, I'm just going to assess your leg ok".

Georgina started checking his injured leg. "Dr Hanna, think we have fractured tib, but no bleed shall I book an x-ray for Chris?".

"Yes please", Georgina went to the phone and called for x-ray, then something happened and she ran out of resus.

"Ok Chris I'm going to give you some pain relief", then she spotted Georgina.

"Rita can you take over please thanks". Zoe saw Georgina run, she was concerned.

Georgina was sat in the toilets, in pain, crying. Zoe knew what was wrong guessing she went to the ladies.

Zoe walked in, her heals clipping, Georgina knew it was her.

"Georgina, can I come in?", Zoe knocked slightly on the toilet door, she has a calm voice.

Georgina unlocked the door, her eyes were red from crying. All she could say was Zoe, all she wanted was a hug.

"Zoe?".

"Yes?"

When Zoe went in, Georgina had a very big leek, everything was covered in blood, her arms tightly round her middle, throwing herself into Zoe's arms for a second.

"It wouldn't stop, I just kept bleeding and I can feel it, the bad memories returned, I couldn't control the bleeding or pain, I panicked, didn't know what to do, then realised I have no other clothes, I didn't know what else to do". Zoe all the while was rubbing her hand gently on Georgina's right arm, listening to every word she was saying.

"Georgina, listen to me, look at me, Georgina look at me", Zoe had both hands on Georgina's arms. She was shaking, she often did this when she remembered bad things or was shaken from something.

"calm down", Zoe was speaking slowly,

"stay here and I'll be back, OK, just stay here", Georgina was squeezing her eyes shut, holding back the tears, she has small hermitages and clots of blood which are more severe.

"Was that another one?", Zoe held onto Georgina's hand and held her close, kneeling on the knees.

"Yes". Georgina spoke from her nestles in Zoe's chest.

"alright, I'll stay until it passes and then get some supplies and come back OK. I won't leave you, we'll work this out together". The girls had broken from each other and Zoe sat down on her feet.

Georgina began to relax.

"Has is passed?".

"Yes, but its sore".

"it will be." There was a pause. "right, I'll find your things and then come back". Zoe squeezed Georgina's hand, shut the door and was back in not a long time at all.

Zoe exited the toilets, thinking about how hard it must be for Georgina, she was so vulnerable and sensitive, but she loved her for that. She and Connie crossed each other's paths

"Hello, Zoe can I have your opinion on a patient please, its urgent".

"Ok, but first can I have a word in my office please, it's about Georgina".

Connie followed Zoe and she sat down while Zoe gathered her bits to take to Georgina.

"Connie, something has cropped up with Georgina, I would like you to lead resus for the remainder of the shift please, it's a very personal matter and Georgina needs me with her. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't urgent". Connie stood up.

"Zoe, I see how much you care for her, its really not a problem, and if there is anything I can help with, then let me know, just leave resus to me". Zoe smiled at Connie, they shook hands.

"Thank you, its very kind of you. Actually there is one thing, can you keep Max out of our way, as I said it's a very personal situation Georgina's in and wouldn't want him to worry." Zoe tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You're the boss Dr Hanna, now go before she pages you again".

Zoe smiled and was on her way back to the toilets when she bumped into Max, Connie saw, Zoe was about to speak.

"it's ok Zoe, I've got it". Connie came over the Zaxs.

"you've got what?",

Max was confused.

"Zoe?"

"I'll tell you later Max, not now".

Zoe walked quickly into the ladies and found Georgina again.

"Right young lady, shall we get you cleaned up again?", Zoe stopped and just spoke the words Georgina was so grateful to hear.

"Thank you, I feel so silly".

Georgina was wrapping the rubbish in the bag Zoe was holding out for her.

"Hey don't be silly. How about this, when it's my time, you can help me, then we've both helped each other".

Zoe smiled and unpacked Georgina's clean clothes, slipping a t-shirt over her head.

Ten minutes later all was well again, Georgina was washing her hands when Zoe spoke.

"Have they got worse, you know your bleeding?", Zoe saw a tear coming.

"maybe, but I knew they were odd from when Martin aborted my twins, something ruptured and caused a server bleed. I didn't think anything of it, it's normal it me", Georgina had dried her hands walking over to Zoe.

"I don't know what's normal".

"Well, for someone with your experiences, it's harder than normal, normally you wouldn't have as much blood, but still a Signiant amount".

Georgina was slightly confused.

"So, how am I different to you?" looking at Zoe

"well, I don't have episodes like your hermitages, it's a lot less traumatic, it's still painful though, and less clots than you have".

"Oh. Is there anything in me that isn't strange", Georgina began to cry again, but not as much as before, just as worry.

Zoe comforted her again.

"Hey, those things make you who you are. The reasons me and Max love you that much, I would leave my work to help you, like now.".

They both feel silent for a moment, absorbing what each other had said.

Zoe tuts and rolls her eyes, Georgina giggles,

"Ow come her you, I love you so much, I want to give you what you want, what you dream and nothing else. You make me so happy".

Georgina had a tear of happiness in her eye, smiling at Zoe before kissing her on the cheek in the most meaningful way possible.

They felt the toilets and Georgina rested in Zoe's office revising while Zoe went to go and do some work.

"Are you sure you don't mind, you had a tough day you know".

"Mum, stop looking worried, just go and treat some patients, stop flirting with Max and go", all this time Zoe was searching her office for her stethoscope.

"it's round your neck Zoe".

"Ah thank you. Ok, I'll be back in a bit". Zoe left her office, ipad and phone in hand, kissing Georgina on the head as she went out.

"Hey Max, fancy helping me move some patients?".

Zoe and Max were walking side by side round through to resus.

"Yeah sure, just as you promise to tell me what happened with Georgina". Max stopped in mid walking standing in front of Zoe's path.

"OK, but she's very sensitive though".

"sure, I love you Zoe Hanna, you give me everything". They stood there, kissing one another until they had patients in coming. Georgina secretly saw them

"Oh Zoe!", she said to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe comforts Georgina

chapter 4

Zoe has been fostering Georgina for just over a year now and they are very happy together. However, there are times when Georgina has episodes of feeling rejected, and sometimes they lead to Georgina taking drastic action.

"Georgina, why don't you have a Mum or Dad", Georgina was at school, she was looking forward to spending the lesson without Jade or her friends, just carrying out investigations for cultures she'd made and doing her own thing.

"Jade, can you go and sit next to Georgina, I think I need to keep an eye on you", Georgina rolled her eyes.

"Why me", Georgina muttered to herself.

"Why you?, because I want to show you how useless you are, weak legs, can't walk, needs help with everything, bet that doctor women thinks the same, no wonder your mother left you", Jade read her book laughed

Georgina lost it, she stood up, pushed Jade on the shoulder, "What did you say, say it again", Miss murphy was on her feet,

"Break it up girls".

"mean mother, better off dead, no one loves you here", Jade punched Georgina in the face, grabbed her bag, and her medication fell out. Georgina paused, everyone looking at her, then she had dark thoughts, the kinds of what people have said.

Georgina grabbed her meds and ran, out of college, just ran.

"Zoe", Charlie had a message for her, his face stern.

"Oh Hello Charlie, I'm nearly finished your report", Zoe and Charlie walked into her office and Zoe sat at her desk.

"It's Georgina, she's ran off and only taken her medication with her", Zoe put her hands together head down.

"Well, do they know where she went?", Charlie shook his head.

"Is there any where she could have gone, anywhere at all?".

"No, she was excited about college this morning", Zoe was on the phone calling the police.

"OK, you stay in your office, I'll let you know if we hear anything".

"Thanks Charlie", Zoe stood there for a moment, thinking until she was called.

Georgina was still running until she came to a river, not knowing what to think, she only knew what to do. She opened the bottle, took one bill, but then one turned into the whole bottle, she cried and laid on the floor.

Zoe caught sight of Dixie whist having a cigarette.

"Dixie, are you free, Georgina's gone missing from college and I'm worried, Charlie told me she had nothing with her", Dixie put a hand on Zoe's arm,

"Yeah of course Zo, yeah we'll keep an eye out for her".

"Thanks Dixie".

"OK", Jeff sped off, but they didn't get far before they found her.

"Jeffery, Jeffery stop".

"Oh no". Jeff and Dixie rushed to Georgina who was on the floor and unconscious.

"Georgina darling can you hear me love, it's Dixie", she looked at Jeff.

"better off dead", Georgina muttered, tears dried on her cheeks.

Dixie and Jeff arrived at the ED and Zoe had been informed about the potential overdose.

"Dixie, where did you find her?", Zoe was helping unload Georgina and they all took her straight to resus.

"Ok, Georgina, it's Zoe can you hear me", Zoe was shining a touch in her eyes.

"Zo, she mentioned something about better off dead or something", Zoe stood and looked at Dix.

"Ok, thank you", talking a lot slower, then glancing at Georgina. "ok, can I have some Naloxone please".

Tess administered the drugs, " Thanks Tess", Zoe had her hands leaning on the right side of the bed. A tear in her eye.

"She's young Zoe, talk to her", Zoe smiled. Tess held her hand.

Georgina began to surface, in shock.

"Georgina, Georgina, calm down, lie back", Zoe held her shoudlers

"let me go, I told you to leave me", Georgina was in tears again.

Zoe was strict on her, "Never, you hear me". Georgina began restless, trying to fight Zoe off.

"Never", Zoe was not letting go and Georgina got the message. Georgina settled down.

"Thank you, Ok, Tess can we move Georgina to HDC please", Zoe sounded cross with her, and Georgina began to sulk, but she had her reasons, which Zoe would later find out.

A few hours later, Georgina was transferred to cubicles, Zoe had finished work and was locking up her office, bag in hand.

Zoe knew something was up and was about to find out, she pulled open the curtain and put her bag down on the end of Georgina's bed, just standing there looking at her.

"Never again", Georgina woke up, hearing Zoe had come in.

She walked to her bed side, "Do you mean that?", Georgina looked away.

"Look, I know something has happened and unless you tell me, I can't help you", Georgina sat up, still looking at down.

"They said I would be better off dead, that you didn't love me, that everyone's the same, that I was worthless".

"Who's they?", Zoe sat down next to Georgina.

"Just some people at college, but it's fine now, I've sorted it". Georgina stared at Zoe for a moment, Zoe stood up.

"Well, if this is sorting it I'd like to see what's next".

"Please, don't be angry", Georgina was louder this time, crying, she was trying to stop.

Zoe tuts, "I'm not angry, I just, why didn't you tell me, I can help you", Zoe sat down again, her hand on Georgina's.

"Why, you're not me, you'll never understand what it's like to be me, you've never seen what I've seen, done what I've done. For a moment I believed them".

There was a moment of reflection.

"But it's not true".

"it is true, Mum left me, she abandoned her own daughter for her sexist husband, I was a mistake and disserve to be punished". Georgina was sobbing, getting wound up.

"Georgina look at me", she did, "You're Mum, she was someone who saw life in a bad way, but you, you're a fighter, you can change that, you can start a fresh family, with me, you can be my daughter", Zoe handed Georgina a piece of paper.

"Adoption register", Georgina held the paper, frowning at Zoe.

"Yes, if you agree, I would like to adopt you, give you a life you disserve, be a proper Mum to you. I can't replace your Mum, but I want to try, to be there for you, and for me too".

Georgina looked back at the paper, then Zoe.

"When are we going home Mum?", Georgina's face was beaming.

"You agree, for us to be a family, really?", there was a moment of smiles.

"Yes Zoe, Yes I do", Georgina kissed Zoe, then they both hugged each other, Georgina hugging tighter than Zoe.

Georgina broke away, "I promise you I won't attempt to die again because you're going to be my Mum".

"OK, just next time talk to me, because you're my daughter", Zoe smiled.

"I love you more already, thank you Mum".

Georgina was discharged and went home happily with Zoe, not letting go of the adoption form all the way home.

Georgina came into Zoe's room.

"Zoe, I can't sleep". Zoe pulled the duvet covers and held her arms out.

"Come here, I love you so much", Georgina ran and jumped into bed.

"Night night, I love you Mum", Georgina was fast asleep in no time.


	5. Chapter 5

Zcg c5

"Right, I'm off I have Georgina to collect and shopping on the way home", Zoe was locking up her office, walking out of the ED when Connie grabbed her.

Zoe stopped she rolled her eyes and knew who was after her.

"What now", Zoe muttered to herself.

"Dr Hanna, could you stay for a little bit longer, there's a really big incoming?".

"Well, not really, I promised Georgina I'd collect her today, she's got a lot on, she needs me", Zoe was about to walk away but Connie stopped her.

"Connie, get Ash to cover, I need to get home",

"Please Zoe, we really need someone else, we're just so busy",

"Alright, alright, just let me tell Georgina first, she's not going to be happy". Zoe reluctantly followed Connie back into ED.

It was early, only lesson 3 at college but Georgina was getting agitated, then her phone rang.

"Miss please can I take this, is Dr Hanna?", Georgina has her assistance with her.

"Yeah".

Georgina went into the toilets and answered it.

"Hey, skiver, missing lessons, we'll be back for you", then one grabbed her and pulled her clothes off, everyone was laughing, Georgina just kept remembering what Zoe had told her. Georgina rushed to the toilets and answered her phone.

"Zoe".

"Hey, just ringing to see how you were, got to work another shift, you alright to walk home?", Georgina sniffed.

"Georgina, is everything alright?", Zoe was putting her things back into her office looking worried.

"Yeah yeah, l'm fine", Georgina was becoming more stressed and Zoe could tell from her breathing.

"Are you sure, you sound restless, do you need me to come in?".

"No, no it's fine, I just need to work out what to do", then she put the phone down.

Zoe held her phone and looked at it in her hand. Then she went back to reading her reports.

Georgina pulled out a blade from her pocket, one of the boys had given it to her. Then, she just snapped. She slit the blade deep into her arm, blood streaming out onto her top. Georgina sighed, she started calming down, as if the pain had been removed. Then the bell rang for lunch. Georgina looked down at her arm and remembered what Zoe had told her.

"Just talk to me", Georgina gathered herself together, tissue around her arm, holding it close to her and went back to class to collect her things.

Back at the ED, Zoe was in resus, resuscitating a patient when Georgina came in, giving Zoe the 'shock', not the patient.

"Georgina, aren't you meant to be at college", Georgina stepped away then gave a deep breath.

"Yes, but, i….".

"Georgina, why don't you come with me", Georgina backed away more. Tess came over.

"Zoe".

"Yeah", she held her hand out.

"You said, that", there was a pause, " that I could talk to you".

"Yes, about anything", Georgina came to Zoe, held her hand and led her to her office.

"Georgie, has something happened, is everything alright?" Zoe was watching Georgina pace, always holding her arm to her chest, crying into her hand.

"Zoe", Georgina wasn't sure on what to say.

Zoe stood up next to her, "Take my hand", Zoe knew this would help. Georgina stopping pacing, and took it, she began to calm down.

"Zoe, you know when you phoned me at college, well, I was agitated, some boys have been harassing me, then I did this", Georgina closed her eyes and removed her arm from her chest and laid it out on Zoe's lap.

Zoe removed the blooded tissue and examined the cut.

"Georgina, I'm glad you talked to me about this", Zoe put her right hand on Georgina's back but Georgina began to cry hard

"Georgina what triggered this, did something happen at college", Zoe's head came down to Georgina. She covered the scar to stop the blooding, Georgina carried on crying, not knowing what to think.

Then her head came up, Zoe did the same.

"Same boys, in the corridor, they pulled my clothes off, then", She began crying harder, "I didn't want to, but they carried on, I just had the urge to do it, this ", Georgina sat there, looking at Zoe.

"Georgina, come with me, and let me sort your arm out yeah?", Zoe stood up, holding her arm out for Georgina. She took it, and held onto it.

In cubicles, Zoe cleaning the wound.

"You know this is something you shouldn't have done, don't you?".

Georgina just stared at her wound, "I used to do it at Dad's camp, it helped me when I got so angry, the pain felt good, like all the pain I felt had gone, the pain from when he raped me. Today it helped me the same way", Georgina looked at Zoe and she looked back, she had been listening, "I didn't know what else to do, but I did remember what you said, about how I could talk to you".

"Yes, yes you can, and you can ring me anytime, about anything you want to, but this has to stop today", Georgina turned her hand, "Today and let me help you", Zoe sat down next to Georgina.

"Look, I'm not saying growing up is easy, but I can help you when you get down, you're going to be my daughter, and I want to help you so much", Zoe had finished dressing and bandaged Georgina's arm, she held her daughter close, both nestled into each other, not wanting to let go.

"Georgina, shall I tell you something, when I was about your age, a little younger perhaps, I did the same, my Mum told me that I couldn't ever be a doctor. But when I was 20, I met a great friend, someone who I still talk to now, and I learnt new ways to control my anger, and I never did it again". Georgina sat contently listening, then hugged Zoe.

"can my friend be my Mum, you?". Georgina looked up at Zoe, happier after talking to her.

"Yeah, of course, and I think having some therapy might help too, Ben Harding is very good, we can go together".

"Yeah thanks Mum", Zoe and Georgina went home, Zoe knew that Georgina was vulnerable.

Later that evening, Georgina had fallen asleep in Zoe's bed, Zoe later realised Georgina liked sleeping in with her so let her sleep in with her, she also now knows she can keep an eye on her.

Georgina was laying on her front, the covers over her with her left arm resting on Zoe's pillow,

"Hey sweetie, how are you now, feeling any better?", Zoe came from the bathroom and snuggled into bed, resting her daughter's arm on her, sitting up in bed.

"calmer now you're here, sorry", Zoe tucked Georgina's hair behind her ear which was over her race,

"I never want you to say sorry for what happened today,", Zoe stocked Georgina's head.

"it's just so hard, and when I was younger Mum never talked to me, I just thought that what those boys did was normal", Georgina held Zoe's hand

"No, not everyone gets hurt like that, but if they do, they can talk to someone they know, like me, they need help and support, even I do sometimes, which is why we are together, because we love each other and I want to help you", Zoe Kissed Georgina on the head.

"Yeah, I promise I will talk to you, just never had anyone before, got used to dealing with it", Georgina looked at her arm, then hugged Zoe tightly.

"Well, you've got me and I've got you, and I love you so much, are you happy about the adoption?".

Georgina sat up, "YES, I couldn't have a better present or from a better person thank you", Georgina and Zoe hugged, never wanting to let go.

"Good, I'm glad, night night ". Zoe settled down in bed with Georgina snuggles into Zoe, both falling asleep in no time.


	6. Chapter 6

Zoe comforts Georgina chapter 6

Georgina had an exam, her second level in science, and she was not that confident with it.

"You'll be fine, just remember what I told you", Zoe was making breakfast and talking at the same time which normally spelt trouble.

"How do you know that, Zoe what are you looking for?", Zoe had her head in the fridge, Georgina was now frowning,

"Milk", Zoe was now talking to the fridge,

"Zoe, its in the sink", Zoe stood up and looked confused as she looked at the milk.

"Oh yeah, who put it in there?", Zoe was now inspecting the bottle of green topped milk.

"You did, it was leaking last night", Georgina continued the eat her cereal and toast Zoe made her.

An hour later…..

"Right, you ready, got everything", Zoe was juggling clothes and keys before getting out the door.

"Yep, have you", Georgina got ready, hands on wheels watching Zoe, laughing to herself.

"Definitely, right after you". Zoe locked the door and drove Georgina to college.

Georgina was now 15 years old and had not had any exams like this ever in her lifetime, Zoe was secretly worried, but knew Georgina would call if she needed help. Zoe parked the car.

She looked at her daughter, "You nervous",

"Absolutely terrified, I've never done an exam like this before", Georgina stopped staring out the window and looked at Zoe.

"Just remember what I said, if you have any trouble ask, read the questions and you'll be fine", Zoe hugged Georgina who nestled her head deep into her Mum's, valuing the support.

"Thank you, hope work goes well", Georgina got out the car and was welcomed by her TA, both girls waved goodbye and Zoe went off to work.

Later that day…..

Georgina was in her exam, which had started late because the papers were not ready, but half way through, Georgina had a pounding headache which came on suddenly, she had a drink and carried on. Her chest became tighter, and tighter but before she could ask for help she was fitting. The teaching staff rushed to her aid,

"Can someone call an ambulance, Georgina can you hear me", everyone gathered around. A room which was once peaceful had suddenly turned into blind panic.

Jeff and Dixie were on the call out, not knowing it was Georgina, but they had wished her all the best before her exam, but it didn't work. Once they had arrived, they came to her aid, and had a shock.

"Excuse me, paramedics, hello", there was a pause.

"Dix it's Georgina, hey princess, its Jeff can you hear me". Jeff was holding her head, Georgina just burst into tears.

"Alright darling, well get you into the ambo and check you on route, don't worry, will call Zoe ahead Jeff, thanks guys",

Back at the ED, Zoe answered the red emergency phone, she also had a shock.

"Holby ED", Zoe was also on hold on her phone, as she does when she speaks to Guy Self.

"Hi Zo, got a 15-year-old female, had a server fitting episodes ETA 2 minutes",

"Ok thanks Dixie". Zoe put the phone down and headed out front just as the ambulance was arriving.

Jeff opened the back doors, "Georgina, what happened, you alright?", Zoe helped unload Georgina, she could tell she had been crying, as soon as Georgina was on the ground Zoe held Georgina's hand knowing in her eyes she was scared.

"Right, this is Georgina Hanna, 15 years old, had a server fitting episodes with several panic attacks, while in an exam, GCS is 11, her SATS are at 92%, I've put her on high flow oxygen", Dixie was reeling off the information and had just finished when they reached resus

"Bay 2 please", Zoe pointed, walking through the doors,

"Georgina love were going to lift you across over to another bed OK, alright ladies and gents, on 1, 2, 3, lift", Dixie came round to Georgina, she was all floppy, her legs curled in, hands resting on her lap, she could hardly lift her head she had that many fits, and big one's too.

"Hope everythings alright, see you later", Georgina squeezed Dix's hand, she knew how grateful she was.

Zoe was listening to Georgina's chest and then stood up, "Right, Georgina what we going to do with you sweetie", Zoe was leaning one arm on the pillow and another on her hip, smiling at Georgina, who only cried again.

"Zoe, do you need anything?", Tess was helping in resus.

"Can we have some peace and quiet please, I don't want Georgina any worse, sorry Tess", Zoe was holding Georgina.

"Zoe, she's your daughter now, she needs you, call me if you need anything", Tess left and Zoe turned her attention back to Georgina.

"Zoe, help me", Georgina arms were tight around Zoe. Who was sitting on the bed,

"It's Ok, I've got you", Zoe held Georgina, sitting up a little, she could feel her weight, heavier than normal, all her strength had gone.

Georgina cried, breathless cries into Zoe, this was all that could be done.

2 hours later….

Georgina was transferred to CDU, in the cubicle in the far right corner, by the wall, Zoe knew Georgina would be scared and flustered, so choose the quiet one.

Zoe walked in with some medication with a class of water in her hand, "Hey, how you doing", Zoe looked at Georgina, they could both tell Georgina had had a scare.

"I….", Zoe sat next to Georgina on the bed, both facing the curtain, Zoe's arm around Georgina's, Georgina rested her head on her Mum's arm.

"I know, not sure what to say either",

"or what to think", Georgina took her mask off.

"Take your meds, with a class of water and let me treat you, then we can have a proper chat", Georgina smiled as Zoe put Georgina's mask back on after taking her medication.

Later that evening…..

Zoe came back in to check on Georgina,

"Right missie, all your obs are fine which means we can go home", Zoe was smiling and Georgina the same.

Once Zoe and Georgina were at home, Zoe helped Georgina into bed, both in Zoe's room again.

"So, trouble", Zoe kissed Georgina, "What did happen today?", Zoe pulled the covers over them both.

"I dunno, I got all flustered and panicky, that something was going to go wrong. Then I had a massive headache, stronger than they are normally, I tried to ask for help but just started fitting", Georgina wiped a tear from her eye.

"we'll how about we have a girl's day at home tomorrow and a rest, just me and you", Zoe tucked the covers round them both, lying together, Georgina holding her Mum's hands,

"Yes please, I'd love that", Georgina kisses Zoe and they snuggle down together. Zoe stoking Georgina's head to help her sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Zoe Comforts Georgina Chapter 7

Today the Hanna family were having a day at home after Georgina's ordeal and exam,

Zoe was sitting at the kitchen table in the apartment, she was on the phone to Connie,

"Hi Connie, how are things at work?", Zoe drank some coffee,

"Morning Zoe, we're not too bad actually", Connie was in cubicles sorting notes

"Good, is there any chance of…", Zoe was about to finish her sentence when..

"And yes before you ask you can have this week off", Zoe smiles

"Thank you Connie, hope you don't mind",

"Zoe, Georgina needs you, you help her, we'll be fine"", Zoe and Connie said their goodbyes and put their phones down.

Zoe drank her coffee, put her cup in the sink and looked at the clock, 9:00, Georgina was still in bed, but she did need the sleep, Zoe then decided to go and see to her daughter when the post came through the letter box, Zoe picked up the post, started opening an envelope and went upstairs,

Zoe knocked on Georgina's bedroom door, "Georgina, you awake", Zoe went in, taking the letter and reading it, then a smile came over her face,

"Yeah, Morning Mum", Georgina sat up,

"Morning, you know you can call me Mum officially now", Zoe put a pillow behind Georgina and sat on the bed,

"What?", Georgina rubbed her eyes, sleepily,

"This", Zoe held the letter up, "This is the conformation letter from social services, we are a family, they agreed for me to be your legal Mum", Georgina beamed and held her arms out for Zoe, they embraced.

They parted, "Right, how about we have a lazy pyjamas day", Zoe held hands with Georgina,

"But I thought you had work?", Georgina grabbed Zoe's neck,

"Ready, 1, 2, 3,", they both stood up, "No, I rang Connie and she gave me the week off, I'm all yours", Georgina laughed to herself,

"Hey cheeky, what are you laughing at", Zoe grabbed Georgina's dressing gown and they went downstairs,

"You, you outside ED, you'll get bored", Georgina sat in the living room on the cream sofa,

"Well, I might just surprise you", Zoe smiled and kissed her new found daughter on the head and headed into the kitchen,

Georgina shouted from the other room through the doorway, "Does you being my Mum, mean social services will go away", Zoe came and sat next to her and handed Georgina some toast,

"Well, the thing is..", Georgina was impatient

"Well, what?", she ate some toast,

"There will have to be court case, you Dad will have to give consent and be agreed with the court judge", Zoe saw Georgina's face, they both thought Martin was out the picture, but they were wrong.

"So what happens if Martin doesn't give consent, will I have to be sent to another foster home", Georgina began to cry,

"Well, if he doesn't then maybe", Zoe put the washing up on the floor, "But listen that is not going to happen, I promise you",

Georgina looked at Zoe, neither wanted to leave each other and both wanted to stay together forever

"I'm not leaving you, I promise", Zoe held Georgina close, both girls lying on the sofa, Georgina's legs over Zoe's, Zoe knew she would do anything to keep such a special, clever, determined young women in her life, because Zoe knew Georgina needed her, and secretly Zoe needed Georgina.

Later that afternoon…

Georgina and Zoe were watching a film, Georgina chose Mamma Mia, this always made them smile, about half way through Zoe needed a drink,

"Georgina you want anything to drink", but there was no reply because Georgina had fallen asleep on Zoe's shoulder, Zoe smiled, laid Georgina down on the sofa, and went into the kitchen, Zoe flicked the kettle on and her phone rang again,

"Hello Dr Hanna", it was social services, "Oh Hi Katie, yeah, when", Zoe was on the phone for at least an hour, not realising the time, she only noticed the time when Zoe had finished her 'argument' and heard Georgina in the doorway,

"Everything Ok Zoe?", Georgina walked in, or more like wobbled, and both girls met at the bar, Zoe turned around and gave a smile, but Georgina knew something was wrong,

"Yeah, everything's fine", Georgina gave her Mum a stare,

"Zoe",

"OK, social services called and said the court case will be next week, and Martin wants you back", Georgina burst in Zoe's arms, sobbing deep cries,

"No,", then they broke apart, "No he can't do that, your my family now", Zoe gave a look to Georgina which told her Zoe's feelings that no words to say,

"I know, Katie's coming round tomorrow to talk to us about it", Georgina just stood there, crying, not sure what to day next,

"But, they just agreed for you to be my Mum, they can't take me away, no, that's not fair, they can't, no, no", Georgina was almost shouting, her breathing quickening, backing away from Zoe, she wanted nothing more than to stay,

Zoe held a hand out, "Georgina, you're getting wound up, calm down and listen to me", Georgina was still crying,

"No, they want to take me away, but he'll hurt me, he'll make me do things, they want be out their way"

"Georgina listen to me, what did I promise you this morning?", Zoe stood in front of Georgina, holding Georgina's hands,

"We'd stay together", Georgina was breathless and panicking,

"Good girl, and that's what we're going to fight for, team Hanna", Zoe smiled and Georgina began to slow down,

"That's it, slow your breathing down", Georgina cried again, she walked slowly into Zoe and both stood in the kitchen with their arms around each other.

Later that evening, Georgina was upstairs, Zoe came out the bathroom and settled down in bed with her daughter

"Hey you", Zoe kissed Georgina and pulled the covers over them

"What's the worst thing that can happen", Georgina nestled onto Zoe's shoulder, a pillow behind them both,

"Um I dunno, why do you ask?", Zoe looked confused,

"Well, it doesn't matter how much love you give someone because something always gets in the way and you can never get that love back",

"You're talking about us and the court case aren't you", Zoe was smiling slightly,

"Yeah, I mean", Georgina sat up and looked at Zoe, "I love you more than my son, the courts have to see that as evidence for us to stay",

"They'll take it into consideration yes", Zoe put her arm out and Georgina nestled back down again,

"No matter what happens, we'll always love each other, but us leaving, that's never going to happen", Zoe turned the he bedside light out and both girls lay down together, Zoe leaning her head on her left arm, stroking Georgina's head,

"you know, we're going to be just fine, you and me", Georgina smiled,

"Yeah, you're right, it hurts", Zoe snuggled down,

"I know, but we're strong and our love will get us through, I promise", Zoe smiled and pulled Georgina close, the vulnerable girl nestled into her Mother's chest, neither ever wanting to let go.


	8. Chapter 8

Zoe comforts Georgina Chapter 8

The meeting with Georgina's Social Worker had gone well and with

the case in ready for the court case next week things were looking up for the Team Hanna.

Zoe drove the family Audi TT into the work car park around

the corner from the pub,

"Zoe, why are we at work, I thought you had the day off", Georgina

was confused, which was most of the time,

"I know I just need to ask Connie if she can over for me, while the court case is happening", Zoe and Georgina got out the car and began to walk into work,

"Oh", Georgina linked arms with Zoe, "So, what we doing today after you've spoken to Connie?",

"You'll have to wait and see then", Zoe was smiling and laughing slightly, then Georgina and Zoe saw Connie as they walked into reception and met the Consultant,

"Morning Dr Hanna", then she saw Georgina," Oh Hi Georgina, Zoe can you treat some patients please, we're so snowed under", Zoe looked at Georgina and they saw each other's faces,

"Um, no not really, actually, there is something I need to ask you about". Zoe led the way to her Clinical leads Office with Connie and Georgina. When they arrived, Zoe opened up and Georgina sat on the sofa with Connie in front of Zoe's desk and Zoe the other side,

"So, what did you want to ask me?", Connie was sitting down,

Zoe glanced at Georgina, "Well, I would like you to run the department for the next few weeks please, I've had a word with Guy and he has given me some time to be with my daughter", both consultants looked at Georgina who smiled back politely,

Zoe continued, "The adoption's been agreed and we both need to attend the court case hearing next week and have some time together", Zoe held her hands together with her arms leaning on her desk, looking at Connie,

Connie spoke," Why me, I mean I don't mind, but what about Dylan and Max, we'll miss you", Georgina wanted to say something,

"Uh", Zoe pointed a finger in her daughter's direction and looked at her from in tops of her eyes,

"I wouldn't be asking you, if I didn't believe the department would be in safe hands would I", then both doctors laughed a little,

"Ok, ok I'll do it, just as long as you hurry up and come back",

Georgina came over and sat on Zoe's lap at her desk, "It's only for couple of weeks and Georgina wouldn't let me leave, wouldn't you missie", Zoe tickled Georgina and all 3 girls laughed.

20 minutes later after Zoe and Connie had talked some more Georgina interrupted women's hours,

"Dr Hanna, this patient is about to preach", Georgina came in and gave a cup of coffee for both doctors, Zoe laughed a little and Connie smiled at Zoe,

"I know sweetie, I won't be long, well just drink our drinks and then we'll go ok", Zoe and Georgina both looked at Connie and waited for a response,

Connie nodded in agreement, "Yeah Ok, You go, I'll make an announcement in a minute", Georgina and Zoe hugged, Connie felt and the 2 girls got ready for their time together.

Once Zoe and Georgina had got home….

Georgina was in sitting at the bar in Zoe's kitchen, when Zoe came and joined her, "Hey", Georgina jumped slightly,

"Oh Hello", Georgina took the cup of warm milk Zoe had made her in her hands,

"We're you thinking", Zoe sat down and ruffled Georgina's hair slightly

"No, what ever gave you that impression", Georgina darted a look at Zoe, who only smiled, looking at her mug,

"You were though weren't you", Zoe gave her corner of the eye look, they both knew what it meant, that Zoe was right again,

"Yeah, well, no not really,..", Georgina gave up, she looked at Zoe and signed,

Zoe came closer to Georgina, "So, come spill, what up", Georgina looked at Zoe, not sure whether to say anything or not,

"Come on Georgie, its only Zoe", then both girls laughed

"just thinking about the hearing, I mean, I was just getting used to not having Martin controlling my life and now social services want me to talk to him, and all because I am happy", Georgina was getting annoyed and Zoe could tell,

"I know, it's hard for me too", Georgina went red,

"Hey, sorry", Georgina's head went down but was met with Zoe,

"it's ok", then Zoe put a hand on her daughter's back, "Why are you embarrassed?", Zoe gave her understanding frown and drank some drink

"You see me every day, deal with my down times, know what I'm like when I get worried, they don't know me so those people on the panel they'll judge me", Georgina looked down and drank some drink

"Yes because that's their job", Zoe was a little confused,

"I know, that's the problem, all they will see is an over worried fitting disabled child that Martin wants back and they won't consider anything of what I want", Georgina began to cry, her head in her hands, leaning her arms on the bar,

"Come on, come here", Zoe held her hands under Georgina's hands and stood up off her stool and hugged Georgina,

"I just want to stay with you", Georgina grabbed onto Zoe, both girls on each other's shoulders,

"I know sweetie, and I'll do everything in my power to make that happen",

"But….", Georgina was about to speak but them stopped herself,

Zoe sat back down and held her hands round Georgina's, "But what, come on, what is it", Georgina began to cry again, sobbing hard,

"I feel I'm not wanted, that every time something goes right, social services want to take me away", Zoe tuts and squeezes Georgina's hands,

"Oh Georgie, that's not true at all, I want you, everyone wants you to be happy", Georgina took the tissue from Zoe and wiped her eyes,

"Then why does Martin want me back, I'm not happy with him, he didn't want me", Georgina turned to Zoe,

"I don't know, but Martin sees the world the wrong way, and I don't know why, but what I do know, is I want you, more than anything, you're worth loads to me", Georgina shook of Zoe,

"NO, I'm not, if I was then Mum would have stayed, but they don't know me like you do, no one knows what right", Georgina got up, her hands began to shake,

"Alright, your right, we don't know. We're not you, but I want to help you, we can fight this together, you and me", Zoe stood behind Georgina with her hand held out,

Georgina turned around, "Just you and me", Georgina looked at Zoe, her eyes telling her Georgina only wanted to be loved by her,

"Just you and me, Team Hanna", Zoe stepped forward and Georgina took Zoe's hand, and the girls came close,

"Zoe I don't like strangers judging us", Zoe nestled in Georgina,

"Neither do I", then they broke, Zoe still holding her hands round Georgina, "But this can be our chance to make they go away forever, so no strangers judge us", Zoe smiled and Georgina copied her face

Zoe saw and nodded, "Team Hanna, we'll get there, and I'll fight tooth and nail, because I love you so much", Zoe kissed Georgina on the head, and Georgina responded to the love with hugging her Mum.

Later that evening at bedtime….

Zoe came in the girl's bedroom, "Come on, we need some sleep we've got a big day tomorrow", Georgina smiled and snuggled into Zoe,

"I love you and I never want you to go away", Zoe smiled, turned out the light and snuggled the same way Georgina did,

"I love you too, and we will win, our love will always be alive forever", Zoe smiled, tickling Georgina on the nose, who also laughed,

"Thanks Zoe", Georgina smiled and placed her head next to Zoe's,

"Your welcome" but before Zoe had got stored Georgina was asleep,

Zoe whispered, "We'll win, I know we will", She kissed Georgina on the cheek and both girls were asleep on no time.


	9. Chapter 9

Zoe comforts Georgina Chapter 9

A few days had past and the Hanna Household was quiet. Tomorrow was the day of the court case hearing where both girls would hear the verdict of their future. It was just before midnight and Georgina lay not being able to sleep.

Georgina was awake, and then Zoe shuffles in bed,

"Zoe", Georgina turns her head towards Zoe who was facing her daughter,

"Hey", Zoe sits up, leaning on her elbows,

They both smile at each other, then Georgina looked at her clock

"Georgie it's too early", Zoe lies back down

"I know", there was a pause, "Zoe", Georgina turned over and out a hand on Zoe's shoulder,

"Yeah", Zoe was lying with her eyes closed, but Georgina wanted a chat,

"I'm thinking again", Zoe opened her eyes, and looked at Georgina,

"Oh Georgie, you've got to stop thinking too much", Zoe sat up and Georgina lent against her,

"Sorry, I know I think too much don't I", Zoe kissed and held Georgina close,

"Oh it's Ok sweetie, we just need to be strong", Zoe saw Georgina look at her and she knew what that look meant,

"Hey, we'll get there, I love you so much", Zoe comforted Georgina, then Georgina hugged Zoe,

"I love you too", they clasped eyes, "Mummy", Zoe and Georgina laughed, they both loved it when they heard that word to each other,

Then Zoe parted, "Come on you, get back into bed", Georgina smiled and both girls snuggled down and slept soundly till the morning.

The girls were still asleep and the sun shone through the blinds and curtains of Zoe Hanna's bedroom window. Everyone was content, but this was not to last. It was the day of the hearing.

Zoe rose and it was only 6:30 in the morning, she got up, noticing Georgina was still asleep and made her way to the kitchen. Zoe began to make a special breakfast for her daughter, she knew that today would be hard for them both, but even harder for Georgina.

Zoe entered the bedroom where Georgina was already awake, sat up in bed, "Morning, it's the right time now", Georgina laughed,

"Sorry Zoe", Zoe passed over the Weetabix and toast she made for both of them,

Zoe smiles, "Hey, it's alright, you can talk to me anytime",

Georgina wat her breakfast with her Mum sat beside her, "I know today's going to be hard for you, well for both of us" Zoe carried on eating,

"Yeah, I just want them to leave us alone", Zoe smiled, she knew what her daughter meant.

After breakfast was finished…..

"Right Miss, you go and get in that shower and I'll be along in a minute", Georgina hugged Zoe,

"Thank you, love you", and Zoe smile on her daughter's shoulder,

"Love you too", they parted, "Now go before I chase you", Zoe laughed and Georgina gave a little squeal and ran with her pile of clothes Zoe had sorted and dashed into the bathroom. Zoe sat on the bed for a moment, feeling happier than ever before. Zoe then cleared the dishes, got ready herself and then went to find Georgina,

"Georgie, can I come in?" Zoe slowly walked in

"Yeah, hey pass us that towel please Zo", Georgina was sat in the bath with her eyes closed, Georgina loved it when Zoe helped her,

"Here you go", Zoe grabbed the towel and handed it to Georgina who wiped her face,

"Hello", Zoe laughed a little and then a few minutes later both Georgina and Zoe were in tears of happiness.

Zoe and Georgina had arrived at the head courts, and I'm not sure who was more nervous, the daughter who had to explain herself to the judges or the Mother who had to remember she was a doctor as well. All they knew is they wanted to stay together forever.

Everyone was settled in court, and Georgina was the first to speak.

"So, Georgina what are the reasons for not wanting your Father to have legal custody of yourself?", Claire was the questioner,

Georgina breathed in, and luckily the courts let Zoe stand near by, Georgina darted round in seek of Zoe, and they came together for reassurance,

"Georgina, just imagine you're talking to me OK, you'll be fine, come on", Zoe rubbed Georgina's arms, then Georgina turned around and prepared her statement,

"to me, my Dad doesn't exist and neither does my Mum, that is other than Zoe who has given me more than I could have dreamed", Georgina breathed, "sometimes someone hurts you so bad, that it stops hurting at all, this is what my family, my genetic mother and father did to me", Georgina rolled up her sleaves and everyone saw the scars, "Zoe helped and still does to this day to over come what I was, a lonely, scared, frightened, vulnerable, and very sensitive little girl. Zoe is everything to me, and the judge sentencing me to re-join my father in Southampton would kill me. Some people are meant to be together, Zoe and me need each other. I wouldn't be stood here today, alive, breathing my worst fears in words to you without the help, moral support, medical attention, patience and love Dr Zoe Hanna has given me, without her, I am nothing. No one else other than me knows what my Dad is capable of, and I will end up in resus if you send me back.", then she was interrupted my Claire,

"Georgina, have you learnt anything outside from Dr Hanna"

"Yes, but Zoe is the only person I truly trust",

"So, where do you learn things outside?"

"Nonnatus house, The Mill Health Centre and therapy",

"And do you trust any one from these places, someone you could talk to other than Dr Hanna?",

Georgina turned around and Zoe smiled, "Go on", Zoe whispered to Georgina, both girls I think had an idea where the conversation was going.

"Georgina, do you trust anyone else?"

"Yes, of course I do, but when you're young, you're Mum's the first person you go to", Georgina looked confused,

"Yes, and is that what you class Dr Hanna as, the only person you contact when one little thing goes wrong",

Georgina began to get agitated, "NO, Dr Hanna isn't the only person, Sister Julienne is someone else, but I live with Zoe, of course she's going to find out or I tell her things more than other people, it's what happens when you live with someone, you get to know them, understand them",

"Ok, Thank you, no more questions", Claire sits down and Georgina came to Zoe, hugging her tight, then the Judge spoke, seeing what was happening,

"Ok, ten minute break and then court resumes, tem minutes",

Everyone departs and Zoe and Georgina were sat on a beach outside the court, "They think I'm too dependent on you Zoe, I could see their faces", Zoe's arm came around Georgina who came close to Zoe,

"You were amazing in there, you did it with only a little help from me", Zoe was encouraging Georgina and it worked,

"Yeah I did, didn't I", Georgina sat up and smiled at herself, then Zoe,

"Yes, you did, and they will notice that, that we make a good Team Hanna", Zoe smiled and kissed Georgina on the head, then Georgina leaned forward and Kissed Zoe,

"Ready when you are", the voice was Claire from behind them, Zoe and Georgina broke up,

Zoe spoke, "Come on, lets' go, it's my turn". Georgina smiled slightly and both Hanna's went off to re-entre the court room.

5 minutes later….

"Dr Hanna, I believe you're Georgina's foster carer and doctor?", Claire stood up and began asking Zoe questions,

"Yes, and I believe we're both happy with the arrangement",

"If Georgina was to return to her Father, how do you see her progressing?"

Zoe shuffled, "In my personal and professional opinion I don't believe Georgina would progress moving with Mr Cooper. I see Georgina every day, the times when she struggled to control her emotions, the happy times. Like any other Mum would do to help her daughter grow. Now I know for a fact, Georgina's Mum didn't give her the skills or knowledge she needed, I have given her that, and Georgina has used the knowledge from me", the Zoe was stopped by Claire,

"Dr Hanna, Georgina was abused sexually as a child, how does this impact Georgina and your life?",

"Georgina is a sensitive young woman, and there are few people she truly trusts, which is understandable from her past experiences. When Georgina has down times as we call them, she often tells me experiences she has had. I can tell in her eyes, when she looks at me, she only wants me to know, I'm the only person she trusts. On a personal note, I love Georgina. She has come on leaps and bounds since being with me, and me not being able to conveive has helped me too. She's a confident, intelligent, determined, loveable, caring and senseitive sweete girl who I would be devastated to see go. I know she loves me, and we will do anything to stay together Georgina going back to live with Martin, it's like a death sentence, to both of us".

Zoe finished and Claire had no more questions. Georgina the whole time was smiling, holding her hands together, even being this far from Zoe was hard enough, she knew Zoe felt the same, in their hearts, they were made one.

That evening…..

"Thank you, for what you said in court today Zoe", Georgina came into bed and both girls snuggled together,

"It's ok, I only told them the truth", Georgina smiled,

"No one's even said those nice things before, it felt good",

"Good, and that's because I love you", Zoe hugged Georgina tight and Kissed her on the cheek, "I love you so so much

"Thank you, I love you too", Georgina smiled and kissed

The 2 girls slept soundly, it too Georgina a while but with Zoe stroking her daughter's head she was sleep. Zoe held her sweetie little girl all night and Georgina wasn't letting go any time soon. Each Hanna could tell the other's love was strong.


	10. Chapter 10

Zoe comforts Georgina Chapter 10 – the results from the court case.

Zoe was at home and it's just after 10 o'clock when the post came through the letter box. Georgina was at college today, but just for the morning. Zoe picked up the post and sat back down on the cream sofa's in her lounge area of her apartment.

Zoe flicked through the letters, through some away and was stopped by one which read, 'Holby City County Court Centre', she knew what it was about.

She opened the letter and it read;

 _Dear Miss Zoe Hanna and Miss Georgina Emily Hanna,_

 _We are writing to inform you that the judge feels it's under Georgina's best interests to be re-joined with her Father, Martin Cooper._

 _We thank you for your patience and corporation under these stressful times and social services will inform you with any other relevant information or concerns you may have._

 _King regards,_

 _Holby County Court_

Zoe was shocked, she put the letter down, she had her hands held together by her nose, as she does when she panics. After a few minutes of allowing the news to sink in, she picked up her phone,

Connie was in her office when her phone rang, she picked it up, it was Zoe, "Hi Zoe, everything alright",

"They want to take her away from me Connie", Zoe wiped a tear,

"Have you had the court case results back, are you saying that Georgina has to go back to her father?",

"Yes and I don't want her to go, she doesn't want to leave either",

"Ok, Oh Zoe, I've got to go, but I'll phone you later", Zoe held her phone to her hear about to speak, but Connie had already up the phone down.

Georgina came back home…..

"Hey Zo, it's only me", Georgina came in the living room and saw Zoe who she dashed up, trying to hide the fact she had been crying.

Georgina came over and put her bag down on the floor, she put her hands on Zoe's shoulders, looking concerned at her," Zoe, has something happened",

Zoe tried to say something but just handed the letter that came through the post, "Georgie, I'm so sorry",

Georgina took the letter from Zoe's hand, "What's this?", Georgina began to read the letter,

Zoe stood in front of her daughter, crying but trying not to,

Georgina had read the letter, looking at Zoe, "They want to take me away, we lost the court case".

There was a moment of silence, with only the sound of Zoe's and her daughters cries to he heard.

"Zoe", Georgina put the letter down and leant into Zoe's shoulder, "What happens now". Zoe returned the favour with hugging her daughter tighter,

"I don't now", Zoe spoke down to Georgina, and began to cry, more than Georgina,

"Zoe, whatever happens I will always love you and I'll come back. I promise", Georgina wiped the tears from Zoe's cheek and then hugged her tightly.

Later that evening….

The living room light was on with the curtains closed. Zoe had some of her music on and was enjoying the wine she had brought for the celebration, but neither girls felt like that now. Georgina noticed Zoe as she came down stairs from her room.

Zoe was sitting on the sofa with a newly filled wine class in her hand,

"Just came down for some water, wondered how you were", Georgina spotted the empty wine bottle in the coffee table in front of them,

Zoe held her class up, "drowning my sorrows, I didn't do enough",

"Zoe, you did everything you could, you've told me often enough not to blame yourself", Georgina came and sat on the arm of the sofa next to Zoe,

"Yeah, well, we can all try harder, I just didn't expect this to happen that's all", Zoe and Georgina smiled at each other,

"well, I'm off to bed, come up in a bit yeah",

"Ok, I'm going to stay here for a while, got a report to write for work", Zoe span her wine in her class, and Georgina could tell she was a little drunk, but smiled all the same.

"Night then", Georgina left after kissing Zoe on the head with a smile.

Several hours later…..Zoe came up to bed, staggering up the stairs, banging about, which woke Georgina up. When Zoe come in the bedroom door, Georgina was not happy, this time, it was Georgina being the brave one, because she had to be,

"Wrote your report then", Georgina sat up in bed and pulled back the covers for Zoe,

"Oh that, yeah all done", Zoe lay down facing Georgina in bed, settling down into her pillow,

Georgina pulled the duvet covers over them both this time, "Zoe, you drank the whole of that bottle of wine", Zoe shuffled,

"Probably, that's me, not strong see, in my personal life",

"Well, 'll be the strong one this time, it's strange for both of us. I'll go to my Dad's and something will happen, you will save me and the courts will see they made a mistake", it was Georgina's turn to comfort Zoe, tucking a piece of her Mum's hair behind her ear,

Then, Zoe sat up on her hands and dashed out of bed and into the bathroom. She had a hangover, Georgina sighed, "No rest for the wicked", she said to herself and went to help Zoe.


	11. Chapter 11

Zoe comforts Georgina Chapter 11 - Zoe saves Georgina

A few weeks had passed since the Hanna family received their unwanted news, but both were keeping each other on their toes.

Georgina was having a down day and Zoe could tell, but Zoe didn't say anything especially after the news from the court case. Sometimes we all need some space.

Zoe and Georgina were both on the same shift, Zoe however was keeping a secret eye on her daughter. They treated some patients together until Zoe lost Georgina.

Zoe stood at reception and looked concerned, her arms on the counter, "Noel, have you seen Georgina?"

Noel stopped moving some papers, "No sorry, is she alright?"

"Yeah, I just need her for some patient notes, will you keep an eye out for me, thanks Noel", Noel and Zoe split and Zoe went off towards her office but bumped into Tess

"Hi Zoe, You alright?", Tess saw the worried expression on Zoe's face and held her arm slightly,

"It's Georgie", Zoe whispered a little, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear,

"is everything alright, has something happened to her",

Zoe looked away and then back at Tess, "Well, that's the problem, I don't know, something's up and I can't find her",

"Ok, well, I'll get security to do a sweep"

"Thanks Tess".

Zoe and Tess departed and Zoe went into her office and carried on with her paperwork, until Noel came in with some news, there was a knock at the office door,

"Ok thanks Guy", Zoe fingered Noel to come in and he did,

Zoe put the phone down, "Everything alright Noel",

"Security have caught Georgina going up stairway 6 heading to the roof, ",

Zoe stood up, "Ok, I'll grab my coat", Zoe and Noel rushed up to the roof and found Georgina,

Zoe came running up the stairs that led to the roof, she saw Georgina stood at the edge, "Georgina, it's Zoe, can we talk about this please",

"Talk about what?", Georgina stood near the edge not looking at Zoe,

"Georgina, I know things are not what either of us wanted, believe me, but I want to help you",

Georgina turned and faced Zoe, tears running down her cheeks, "You heard them, If I go back to Martin I'll die anyway, it's the safest option, for everyone",

Georgina put a foot forward, "No, Georgina you don't have to do this because we're going to fight", Zoe was stood behind Georgina with her hands out,

"But I can't stay with you, I don't want to go back", Georgina began to get breathless,

"I know, but, but you and me are always together, remember, Team Hanna, come on, come down, talk to me", Zoe stretched her hand to Georgina,

Georgina was shaking, her hand hovering over Zoe's. "I'm so scared of him Zoe, if I go back then something bad's going to happen I know it", Georgina stepped away, but Zoe wasn't going to let her go,

"Georgina listen to me, please, I love you so much, nothing matters now, just us", Zoe stepped a little closer,

Georgina could hardly breath now, and Zoe stepped in, just as Max came running up the steps, "Mum, I can't do this", Georgina and Zoe came running into each other's arms,

"Don't worry about anything, I'll make sure we stay together, but for now, I need you to calm down and breath for me, good girl", Zoe had one hand on the back of Georgina head, and the other stroking her back, Georgina however couldn't get close enough to Zoe, she just stood crying breathless sobs into Zoe's chest,

"Why Him, gggrrr", Georgina was angry, trying to break from Zoe, but Zoe only held on tighter,

"Georgina, stop, here, hold me hand", Zoe used this trick when Georgina was angry.

Georgina and Zoe stood together, Max slightly behind them, Georgina holding on to Zoe's hand, tighter than ever. Then Max ventured over, "Zoe, the police want to talk to Georgina", Georgina darted up and looked at Max,

"WHY, I did a bad thing again didn't I, they want to take me away, I know they do", Georgina was walking backwards, slowly, but Zoe grabbed her hand again,

"No , no you didn't, your just upset, come on, let's go downstairs with Max yeah", Georgina came forward and nestled into Zoe's shoulder and the doctor and porter took Georgina down to Zoe's office.

Down in Zoe's Clinical Lead's office….. Max was sat with Georgina, his arm around her and Georgina sat a little away from him

"Are you warmer now", Max passed Georgina a cup of tea,

"Yes thanks", Georgina looked at Zoe who was on the phone. A few minutes later, Zoe put the phone down, she placed her hands on her knees and lent forward to Georgina,

"Right, how you feeling sweetie?", Zoe smiled slightly as she spoke,

"A bit better, sorry about….., I feel terrible" Georgina drank some tea, and Zoe sat next to her,

"Hey, don't say sorry, it's over now and I've called Ben to come down for a chat, is that alright with you, me and Max can stay if you like", Zoe was holding Georgina's one hand and another on her back, Max stood and smiled when Georgina looked at him. He liked this.

"Yeah Ok, thanks Zoe," Georgina hugged Zoe with her arms round her mother's neck, with Zoe holding her close.

Ben came down and Georgina talked to him with Zoe by her side, then Zoe spied Max outside the door, "Exscuse me", Georgina let Zoe go and Zoe left the couple talking in her office,

"Hey, what you doing…. Max no…not here…", Zoe walked out the office and was grabbed, round the corner by the stairs by a smiling Mr Walker the porter. Max was kissing Zoe and she kissed him back,

They parted for air, "Sorry, I just love you Miss Hanna", Max was smiling and held Zoe around the waist,

"It's fine", Zoe turned to look behind her, "Just as no one sees us", Zoe turned to Max again and their lips came together once more.

There was a pause, Max smile went, "You know, what Georgina did today, that wasn't because of me was it, me being your…", Zoe saw his face,

"Partner, no", Zoe's head went down, "The courts have made the final decision of Georgina being reunited with her father", Zoe then lifted her head to meet Max's eyes,

"Oh Zoe", He stepped away slightly, "I'd better leave you, spend the last times with Georgina", then it was Zoe who grabbed Max close to her,

"No, No Max please, I think she wants you to stay", Zoe and Max were still stood together, then Max turned around,

"Ok, stay over at yours tonight?", Zoe smiled and kissed Max,

"I think that's a yes", Zoe and Max smiled and laughed a little before resuming their normal way of expressing love

However, they were interpreted by Georgina who was exiting Zoe's office with Ben,

Ben turned to Georgina and whispered, "I'll speak to your Mum later hey, remember what we talked about, see you next week", Georgina thanked Ben and stood waiting to be noticed by the loveable couple,

Max and Zoe saw Ben walk passed laughing to himself slightly,

Max coughed and Zoe said she needed to see patients, "I don't mind you know, if you're happy being with Max", Georgina was smiling as she spoke, looking between Max and Zoe who were a little embarrassed,

Max braved the conversation, "I thought you did mind, with you know, with what happened with your Dad". Georgina came over and gave Max a hug, then stepped back,

"What's that for?", Zoe smiled, looking confused and looked at Max, a little shocked herself,

"because if you and max are together, I'll welcome him into our family", there was a pause from everyone, "I trust Max and I think it's sweet, the 2 of you together", Georgina stood and smiled,

"Well then, it's a good job Max is staying over tonight",

Georgina came over to Zoe, "Great", and gave a huge Hanna hug.

"Come on, let's get you home, coming Max", Zoe and Georgina started walking off hand in hand to the Clinical leads office,

"Certainly Dr Hanna", Max was giving a sexy cheeky smile to Lofty and Robyn as they walked passed.


	12. Chapter 12

Zoe comforts Georgina chapter 12 – Zoe Max and Georgina spend their first night together as a group

The three excited people arrived at Zoe's fancy apartment, and entered,

"This is lovely", Max walked in and flung himself fully spread on the cream sofa,

Zoe and Georgina walked into the kitchen, "Max no…...you'll get the floor dirty, I only cleaned it this morning", Zoe was insistent and walked into the kitchen,

Max was frowning at Georgina who was laughing and came over and sat next to him, "I made the floor dirty with my wheels the other day, she was not a happy Hanna", Georgina was laughing slightly, and Max handed her his shoes and smiled,

Zoe came back from sorting the bags and sat next to Georgina, who was in the middle of the adults, "So, What you fancy doing this evening'?",

Max gave Zoe a sexy look, "We could…", and then laughed when Zoe darted a stare,

"We can do that later, I meant as a family, before bed", Zoe looked between Georgina and Max,

"Zoe, do you mind if we do this another time?", Georgina leant on Zoe as she spoke,

"Yeah, of course we can", Zoe smiled and saw Georgina's face loose her smile,

"Thanks, catch you later, I'm off to bed", Georgina stood up, but Zoe grabbed her arm,

"Hey, you can stay if you want", Zoe stood up facing Georgina,

"No, it's fine, I'll get myself ready, love you", Georgina kissed Zoe on the cheek and Zoe let her go, watching her daughter walk up the stairs.

"She'll be alright you know", Max was still sitting on the sofa,

Zoe turned to him, "Yeah, just keep thinking what it'll be like without her, she means so much to me Max and soon, she'll be gone", Zoe stared at the window,

Max moved her face to face his, and drew himself in, placing a gentle kiss on her lips, Zoe returned the favour with holding both her hands on his cheeks. Then they broke for a second or 2, "You know, you make me so happy Max Walker", then they resumed, hugging each other.

Back upstairs, Georgina was ready for bed and came out the bathroom. Zoe and Max were laughing, walking up the stairs, Zoe holding Max's hand,

"Come Here, hey", Max was chasing Zoe who had reached the top of the stairs, laughing all the while, Zoe grabbed him and they both stumbled into the bedroom, lips stuck together, as to never let go,

Georgina had snuck into her old bedroom and pulled the door to, she could see how happy Zoe was with Max, smiles on their faces. She stopped looking out the door when they reached their bedroom. Georgina pulled up her left sleeve and rubbed her right fingers over her deep bleeding cuts. She could not help but think that Zoe would be better off without her, because Zoe has found another happiness, a happiness that doesn't involve pain.

That night, Georgina slept in her old room, Zoe kept it as a spare in case of anyone else coming to stay, o in either of them needed some time alone. Georgina lay awake, hoping Zoe would come and say good night, but no one came and no one noticed her. she nested under the covers and cried herself to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Zoe comforts Georgina chapter 13

It was the day of Georgina's departure from the safe Hanna house which overlooked the river, for this day forward, both their lives would be changed forever.

"Zoe I don't want to go", Georgie sits on the sofa with all her bags ready for Katie her social worker to take with her,

Zoe sat next to her, "I know, but how's about this, you go and if something happens, you call me, I'll sort it all out",

Georgie looked at Zoe, "But if I get hurt, I know that it could have been avoided, we could have stopped Martin hurting me",

"True, but we can't change what's happened can we, this is a time for us to show the courts they're wrong, we'll fight remember?", Zoe smiled at Georgie for a moment, seeing the tears in her eyes,

"We'll get through this, you, me, I love you so much", Zoe smiled and Georgie flung her arms over Zoe, crying into her shoulder

"It suddenly seems real, Zoe and I'm scared, really scared", Georgie holds her arms around Zoe, her head on Zoe's shoulder,

"It's ok to be scared, and you can call me anytime OK, that's a Dr Hanna order", Zoe held Georgie in front of her, smiling,

"Yes, I promise I will", Georgie smiled at Zoe. Then the door bell rang,

"That'll be Katie", Zoe looked in the direction of the door and back to Georgie, "Everything will be alright", Zoe got up and opened the door.

It was time for Georgina to go but she didn't want to.

"Ok, right, hope it all goes well and remember you can phone me any time", Zoe stood and held Georgina's hand,

"Yeah, I might be grateful of that in the future", Georgina smiled

Katie came and took Georgina to her new/old house, leaving Zoe behind. For once in her life Zoe was scared herself, left in her living room with what could happen to a girl so special and how she'd have to leave her alone.

Georgina was driven to her father's house. Her hands shaking, but always remembering what Zoe has said to her.

Katie and Georgina came in front of the door and knocked, standing there until the door opened.

"Hello, by little girl, welcome home", a largish man opened the door and smiled,

"Hello Martin, it's good the situation turned out like this", Katie smiled and lead Georgina into the house.

After a while, Katie was happy with the situation, she left the house and Georgina was a little happier for a bit, until things went from bad to worse.

A few hours later, Georgina was in her room, sorting her things out, but most of them had been left at Zoe's house. Martin came in.

"What have you been saying to your social worker women", Martin came and held her against to wall

"Nothing, only the truth", Georgina was worried,

"I will hurt you if there is any trouble with you", Martin was in her face,

Georgina was speechless, then Martin hit her around the head, causing a bleed, she fell on the ground, but with so much anger, she got up, and threw the chair at Martin, he was knocked out in the ground.

Georgina wasn't sure on what to do, but she knew she had to call someone.


	14. Chapter 14

Zoe comforts Georgina Chapter 14

Georgina was alone in the house, her shirt was covered in blood and her head was bleeding badly. Martin was lying unconscious on the floor, too scared to move, Georgina grabbed the landline phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Hello, Holby ED", Zoe answered the phone, not knowing it was Georgina,  
"Zoe…i….", Georgina was scared in her voice,

"Georgina, how are things?", Zoe was smiling, but not for long

"I don't know what to do", Georgina said holding back the tears,

"Ok, Georgie, calm down and tell me what's happened", Zoe was instructing Georgie what to do and then grabbed Charlie,

Georgina told Zoe about the accident and how martin was lying on the floor,

"Ok, listen to me", Zoe said as she could here Georgina was in tears,

"Listen, Charlie and I are on our way, go and sit down and wait for us OK?", Zoe calming her down while Charlie told Tess and Linda where they were going,

"OK Charlie, you and Zoe stay safe please", Tess looked worried at Zoe and Charlie as they headed out to the ambulance and police vehicles outside.

Zoe and Charlie changed into their green boiler suits with Doctor and Nurse on and headed out.

Georgina did as she was told, lent against the wall breathless and feeling like Zoe was never going to come.

Back in the ambulance, Dixie and Zoe were talking,

"So, what's she told you Zo?", Dixie was confused,

"In self-defence after Martin hit her on the head, she knocked him out and she thinks it's all her fault", Zoe finished explain and then they arrived, Zoe and Charlie jumped out the ambulance,

Zoe and Charlie went in first,

"Hello", Zoe walking in, then turned to look at Charlie,

"Georgina, it's Charlie, Hello", Charlie went to look downstairs with Jeff, Dixie went upstairs,

"Georgie Darling are you up here", Dixie was looking in the rooms, followed by Zoe, then Zoe heard movement,

"Dix, did you hear that, go in that door", Zoe looked concerned,

"Hello?", Dixie slowly entered the bedroom,

The rescue girls entered, seeing blood on the floor coming from Martin, the chair leg broken off with the remains of the chair in the corner of the bedroom. Georgina lying on the floor, both patients unconscious,

"Georgina, can you hear me?", Zoe rushed over to her, feeling the girls pulse,

Dixie looked, "Zo?",

There was pause,

"Her pulse is weak, Dixie, I need a collar and board ASAP, and get Jeff, now", Zoe shouted.

"Alright, it's going to be alright, I promise", Zoe said looking and thinking to herself between Georgina and Martin who was beginning to surface,

Dixie went back down the stairs and rushed to the ambulance, Jeff was at the bottom of the stairs,

"Dix?", Jeff ran after her into the ambulance,

"Jeff, take this, it's Georgina, she's in a bad way", Dixie handed the board to Jeff and they both went back upstairs,

"Dix, we need to get the in now", Zoe was being Dr Hanna now, knowing what had to be done.

On route to ED, Georgina began to determinate,

"Jeff, hurry up please, Dixie we need to incubate", Zoe got ready and Dixie helped to RSI Georgina,

Georgina got brought into ED and Max and Nick saw, Zoe was worried but insisted on staying with her patient,

"Zoe, come here, let Connie take over", Max tried to stop her,

"No Max, this was my mistake, I did this", Zoe held onto Georgina's hand and helped lift her over to another bed,

Zoe shook her head and headed into resus, Georgina was lifted onto another bed,

"Zoe, take a break", Tess saw her and held her arm,

"No, my shifts finished anyway", Zoe left Tess and went over to her patient,

Later that evening, Zoe was due to go home, but Georgina was going to be transferred,

"Zoe, go home, she'll need some things", Tess saw the tears in her friend's eyes,

"Yeah, I'll get her settled first, thanks for everything Tess", Zoe headed with Georgina into the lift and head up to the ward, in ITU.

Zoe stood in the lift, knowing Georgina sensed and knew she was there, also knowing that she could be heard. Zoe held the girls hand,

"I won't leave, I promise", Zoe kissed her on the head, tightly holding her hand. Then they were at the ward, leaving the lift, Zoe knew she couldn't leave a vulnerable young girl like Georgie.


	15. Chapter 15

Zoe comforts Georgina Chapter 15

After the ordeal with Martin, everyone realised that Georgina was telling the truth in the first place. It wasn't until Zoe was left at home on her own with another glass of red wine in her hand, did she realise the feeling of love, and how she felt guilty to someone who she knew loved her, and only wanted to be loved back.

Georgina lay there on her bed. Listening. Taking all the sounds in. She was in a coma, tubs in and out of her body in various places, monitors beeping, but could still here all around her. the comings and goings of the corridors, everyone who came or didn't come to see her. On the ward, she felt more than alone, deserted without someone there to be heard. The longing to be heard herself, the pain she was going through, the thoughts going through her head. All she wanted to do was to be heard. For those to understand and help her through, but all she could do was listen and say nothing. Not knowing how long she was going to be in this horrid position. Not really knowing anything at all.

In other places of the hospital, Zoe was late for work with a hangover. She had drunk just a few glasses of wine, and yet after all the pain, mainly of the hangover, she was still fighting. Like Georgina. Tess, Charlie and Max were all waiting, as were the rest of the team, for Zoe to arrive. They all stood in reception as she came rushing in, as she was late for her shift.

"I'm so sorry Tess, I'll make up for the time I've missed", Zoe was breathless from rushing, came to reception and grabbed some papers,

"Zoe, it's fine, you and Georgina gave us a bit of a shock", Tess looked at Zoe and gave a half smile,

Zoe gulped her guiltiness away and carried on towards her office,

"Are you OK?", Max grabbed Zoe's arm as she went,

"Yeah, I'm fine, It's the department that's in a mess not me", Zoe chucked a little and smiled, even though she was hurt inside. Zoe walked to her office, Linda could see her from the nurse's station and seized the moment.

Zoe was putting her bags down when she heard someone come in,

"Not, now Connie, I have paperwork", Zoe didn't realise who it was until she heard the voice,

"I didn't realise Connie was from Liverpool", Linda was stood in the office doorway smiling to herself,

"Oh, Hello Linda, sorry", Zoe smiled and turned around, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"It's OK. Just came to see how you were, and before you tell i…", Linda was smiling and talking to the air when Zoe fell,

Zoe landed collapsed on the floor but still conscious,

"Zoe, you OK, your shaking", Linda said as she knelt down to her friend's level,

Zoe sat up," Yeah fine, just a hangover that's all", Zoe smiles weakly, but know Linda knew something else wrong,

"Zoe?", Linda was helping Zoe stand and they both sat on the soft in her office,

"I just don't know why this is all happening to me, I mean I've done nothing wrong", Zoe had tears in her eyes,

"It's OK, Georgina needs you to be strong, and your worth more than this, you both are", Linda hugged Zoe and had a natter, until it was time to see Georgina, after treating some patients.

Zoe and Linda walked out of the office and bumped into Max.

"Hey girls, any new gossip?", Max was doing his normal flirty moves,

"Nothing much, I was just on my way to visit Georgina, she gets lonely", Zoe was smiling a little, knowing he cared,

"OK, well, I can come with you, if you want to", Max was gazing between Linda and the consultant,

"Well, actually, I'd like to go on my own, have a bit of time", Zoe looked first at Linda who smiled and then Max,

"oh", Max was sad, and Zoe could tell he was disappointed,

"But, I can meet you after my shift if you like", Zoe was hoping Max was going to say yes,

"Yes OK, I'll text you", Max smiled and flurty walked off,

"See, we all care about you", Linda said linking arms with Zoe,

"Yeah, you're right", Zoe checked her watch, "OH, better be going, come around to mine later, Tess and I are having a few drinks", Zoe said walking into the lift,

"Ye, OK, meet you at yours", Linda smiles and watches her,

Georgina was still wondering in her mind, she could hear some faint wheels on the floor, and she knew from the first second she heard them that is was Zoe,

"Hello Georgie", Zoe came in and sat down in the chair which was next to her bed, she kissed the child on the hand and smiled to herself, but also trying not to cry, as she knew this would upset her,

"Listen to me, I promise you, that nothing will happen like this again. I will be honest with you and never let you go again, do you hear me", Zoe was sat on the bed talking to Georgina, who she knew could hear,

"You know, people have said things, done things, that are un-forgivable, but you and me, we're going to be fine, trust each other and move forward, for a proper future together. You all I keep thinking about. You have to get better, and things will get better, I promise", Zoe stands up and kisses Georgina on the head, still holding her hand, holding back her own tears.

After a while of silence, it was time for Zoe to go home and meet her girls for her girl's night at her house, She stood up,

"Right, It's time for me to go, see you soon", Zoe left just as the doctors came in to check on her, she left. Walking down the corridor, she saw Max, he must have been there for ages. It was Zoe who spotted him first, sitting on the chair at the end of the corridor, looking at the floor with his arms folded.

"Hey you," Zoe smiles, tapping him on the shoulder,

"Oh Hey", Max jumps and stands up,

"Do you fancy spending the evening with me?", Zoe was smiling, hiding the tears from inside her,

"I think so", Max held his hand out with a smile and looked at Zoe,

"Good, because I need a drink and a man with a lot of Love", Zoe smiled and the couple walked hand in hand off the ward, and into the car park, which was now dark because it was night, but also had a group of partying NHS staff.

Tess, Linda, Robyn, Dixie, Tamzin, Louise, and more, all waited outside. Zoe and Max came out hand in hand,

They whispered to themselves, hovering in the entrance doorway,

Zoe pulled her hand away, smiling at Max,

"Not yet, I need to concentrate on Georgie, but we can still love each other, just as a secret", Zoe smiled, looking in the direction of the crowd.

"OK, you tell me when you're ready", Max pulled her close and kissed Zoe softly on the cheeks,

Then Zoe broke, "Come on, we better not keep your sister waiting", Zoe held Max on the shoulders,

"Yeah, plus all the very pretty girls", Max smiled and looked at Zoe as they walked out into the open air,

"hello, Chick, we all thought you might want a bit of a cheer up, so we organised a party at yours", Dixie came over and everyone cheered, then Linda came over,

"We thought the party for a cheering you up, and because we love you", Linda linked arms with Zoe as they walked,

"And for all the girls", Max was smiling, looking at Zoe,

"Goes without saying Mr Walker", Zoe was laughing a little, as she was led towards the taxi's to get dropped off at her house.

As they drove, Zoe was with Linda, Max and Tess, she was thinking about Georgina, how lonely she must be lying in that bed on her own, thinking about whether the party was a good idea. She looked out the window, watching the lights go by, and this did not go unnoticed by the others,

"It's going to be alright in the end Zoe, you know that?", Linda was leaning herself over to Zoe, and held her hand,

"Yeah, yeah you're right, thanks for this Linda", Zoe smiled and held her hand on Linda's,

"Oh, this was nothing to do with me", Linda smiles and looked in the direction of Max who was talking to Tess,

"It was Max, who came up with the idea, Now, when we get home, no moping, ", Linda laughed and so did Zoe, but Zoe had no idea what was in store for them for the next few hours. Was she going to get a phone call from the hospital, was she spending the evening with Max, or having a party with the girls and one porter, she had no idea. What an earth could happen to the pair of them.!


	16. Chapter 16

Zoe comforts Georgie Chapter 16

After all that had happened, it was hard for anyone to comprehend what everyone was going through. Zoe had no idea what Georgie was thinking, being on her own in that room, having to leave her alone at night, unless she was on night shifts. But if nothing else worked, she knew staying strong and allowing Max to care for her was the only way Zoe was going to get through everything.

The girls and the boy arrived at the consultant's house and were all getting drinks,

"Dr Hanna drink?", Max smiled at her,

"Yeah, why not, thanks", Zoe smiled and watched Max pour out some wine for her.

"SO…are you going to have a drink too?", Zoe said as she was handed her glass from the porter,

"Well, considering it's your house. Have you got a beer please", Max out his hands in his pockets nervously, he hadn't been round Zoe's house before,

Zoe laughed, "Of course I have", Zoe handed Max his beer,

"Hello, what's keeping you, come on, come and join the party", Linda came over and was being her normal child party-girl self, and this made Max and Zoe smile, looking at each other.

In the lounge, there was music playing, coloured lights and everyone letting their hair down, and having a great time, Zoe decided to get up and dance with the girls, handing her glass to Max,

"Come on, dance", Zoe stood up and held her hand out

"Maybe later", Max smiles and Zoe notices Linda, Tess and Tamsin. She went and joined them.

"Thanks for this, it's just what I needed", Zoe smiles at the girls,

"We thought you might have needed something to take your mind of things", Tamsin smiled and drank some of her drink,

"Yeah, and for all of us", Linda was laughing, and everyone joined in. then the song changed and Zoe needed another drink, she went into the kitchen.

"Hello love, is this party good enough for you", Dixie was in the bar, also getting herself a drink,

"Yes thank you, I just hope Georgie will make it through the night", Zoe half-smiled as she poured her 3rd glass of red wine,

"Of course she will", Dixie said putting an arm around her friend and holding her glass,

Zoe drank some of her drink,

"Come on girl, get yourself back in there", Dixie and Zoe both hugged and then went into the noisy room of people,

As the evening went on, everyone was having fun and loosening up, which was the idea. Max and Zoe were also being playful and Max saw her game, he stood up, from siting on the sofa and walked over,

"You know, you asked me to dance earlier…", Max said as he held out his hand for the most amazing women in the whole of the room,

Zoe smiled, took Max's hand and they danced. Hands around each other, but everyone was too involved in the dancing and the good drinks to even notice the zax show in the corner.

The two lovers stood in together and held each other close, and later towards the evening, the room cleared the music stopped and eventually, the house was empty other than Max and Zoe who were tidying up the kitchen together, Zoe a little drunk, and Max playing around and dancing with the tea towel.

"Max, stop it and do something more helpful", Zoe was putting a plate away in the upper cupboard. Max on the other hand was pretending he was dancing with the tea towel.

"Come on, Zoe, I'm tired", Max smiled and held Zoe close, waiting for the answer he wanted.

There was a pause.

"OK", Zoe's face turned into a beaming smile and the two workers both went up to her bedroom.

Later that night, Zoe's bedroom was turned into a dumping ground, because all of Zoe and Max's clothes were all scattered around the floor. They slept together happily, drank some more wine or beer, and went to bed happy, content, and dreading the morning when they would have a hangover.

"Night then", Zoe smiled, as Max came down and Kissed her in the lips softly.

"I love you", Max said after he kissed Zoe,

"Thanks for tonight, it's just what I needed", Zoe smiled, and then their lips and bodies intertwined once more before resting, nested up to each other and falling asleep on each other's shoulders.


	17. Chapter 17

Zoe comforts Georgina Chapter 17

It was early morning when Zoe began to stur. Max on the other hand decided to sleep in longer, but Zoe was not feeling that great,

"Max", Zoe poked him hard enough", MAX", Zoe was being more annoying, and this time Max woke,

"Yeah", Max said sleepy,

"What did we do last night", Zoe was frowning,

"Well, I believe you got drunk and we slept together", Max came over and cuddled Zoe, giving a gentle kiss on her lips,

"Yeah, that's about right", Zoe also lent in for a Kiss, but was interrupted by her phone ringing,

"who's that?", Max was annoyed with being interpreted by someone else wanting Zoe, so he began to start tickling Zoe,

"Hello Dr Hanna speaking", Zoe tried to say but was laughing at the same time,

"What…How…..Do you need me….when…..now…..OK thank you", Zoe said as if not wanting to finish her sentences,

"Who was that?", Max saw her face change in an instant, placing an arm around her,

Zoe put her phone down, "It's Georgina, she woke up a second ago", Zoe sprang out of bed and then Max followed getting dressed.

Back at the hospital, Georgina's neurologist was comforting her as she was very scared, waking up form something she couldn't comprehend,

"Mum, I want Mummy, not you, go away", Georgina was shouting, but all the staff knew that her Mum was no long here.

"Max anything could have happened", Zoe was in the passenger's side of her car,

"You don't know that yet", Max was pulling into the ED,

"I should have been there, she wouldn't have been so…..", Zoe was thinking out loud and Max saw her worry,

"Just, wait and see what's happened, she will be fine, we'll be fine", Max came and out his arm around Zoe.

They went into the ward where Georgina was and Zoe Stopped by the window of Georgina's room,

"Max", Zoe said as she stopped, Max stopped in front of Zoe,

"Yes", Max said smiling and turning around,

"I'm scared", Zoe looked at Max and held him, nestling into his shoulder,

"I'm here for you both, your both brave and beautiful", Max said, kissing Zoe on the head, then Georgina's neurologist came over,

"Hello, Thanks for coming so soon, she has been very strong and we're all glad of the progress she is making", the doctor said, then led both the consultant and porter to see Georgina,

Georgina lay there, sleepy, all chubs removed and sat up a little, Zoe went over and held her hand, not sure what to say,

"Georgina, Georgie", Zoe sat down and Max held her shoulder, they both were a little unsure of what to say,

"Mum, is that you", Georgina said, but she was still asleep, then her hand moved under Zoe's, her eyes opened,

"It's Zoe, Dr Hanna, who helped you", Zoe held back her tears, smiling,

"Mum", Georgina said, not sure who was who,

"Georgina, I'm Max, and this is Zoe, your Mum isn't here anymore", Max came over and stood next to the girls bed,

"Where is she", Georgina was starting to cry,

"With you, but Zoe has come to help you, we both want to help you", Max smiled and looked at Zoe who also smiled,

Then Georgina cried, "Hey, Georgina, everything will be alright, I promise", Zoe came over and lent over Georgina, hugging her tight, reassuring herself and the young women, Max hovering, holding Zoe, and all the family cried out their sorrows and relief that Georgina has woken up.

The young women sobbed, but with Zoe and Max not far behind.


	18. Chapter 18

Zoe Comforts Georgina Chapter 18

Georgina was on the mend, but Zoe wasn't coping that well, she was all over the place, and not her normal self at all, and her work mates, and friends saw this.

On the ward, Georgina was doing brilliantly, she had been transferred to another ward which could monitor her brain more, which was not looking good, which was no surprise due to the impacted, from the accident.

"Max, can I have a patient transferred from Darwin to Resus please?", Zoe was at the nurse's station,

"From Darwin?", Max stood behind Zoe, looking confused,

"Sorry, I'm just tired", Zoe tried to say but then just busted into tears, Max came over,

Max hugged Zoe tightly, "Hey, everything will be alright", Zoe breathed on Max's shoulder,

"Thank you", Zoe said, hugging Max,

They parted, "I'm due a break soon, come and find me", Max looked at Zoe in the eye, and then smiled,

"OK, thank you Max, you're the best porter Dr Hanna could need", Zoe smiled and Max laughed, while transferring the patient.

Zoe stood there, wiped her eyes and pulled herself together,

"Tess", Tess came over

"Yes Zoe", Tess smiled,

"Can you…., Oh its Georgie, can you hold the fort please, I need to take this", Zoe looked at her phone which was ringing,

"Yes of course, take all the time you need", Tess smiled, and took the files from Zoe, letting her friend answer her phone,

"Hello, Dr Hanna, how is she?", Zoe walked answering her phone.

Zoe had retched the ward and the Doctors faces were not all pleased with the neuro results from Georgina's brain scans,

"What's the outcome then, what's going to happen now?", Zoe was walking with the doctors, looking at the results from the scans,

"Well, her brain is damaged in the places where physical movement and memory is controlled, she may suffer from memory loss for a short period, and will need theory for restoring her physical movement, also she is more prone to fits caused by stress. Also, she has a weakness to one side of her brain", the doctors, were telling Zoe all she needed to know,

"Can I see Georgina, has she been informed about her condition?", Zoe asked, concerned for the young women,

"No, not yet",

"OK, I'll tell her, she is more likely to listen to me", Zoe asked, looking through the window of Georgina's room,

The doctors agreed and they allowed Zoe and Georgina to talk.

"Hello Georgie", Zoe went in smiling and sat on the edge of the bed,

"Who are you? I haven't seen you before" Georgie had a confused face on,

"Yes you have, I'm Zoe, Zoe Hanna, I helped you in the accident, you remember", Zoe said softly,

"No, not much, but I remember your face", Georgie cracked a smile,

"Yeah, that's a start, and I will come and see you whenever you need me", Zoe held Georgina's hand and smiled,

"Can you come every day, I like you", Georgina felt more comfortable,

"Yeah, of course I can, and we can get to know each other more", Zoe beamed, she was glad Georgina was on the mend, but knew there was a long way to go for Georgina's recovery. After the girls had said goodbye, Georgina fell asleep again, and her Doctor needed a word with Zoe,

"Georgie, I have some news that I would like to tell you", Zoe said sat there,

"What news, can I go home now?", Georgina said,

"No, not yet. You have some damaged parts of your brain which will affect you. You will struggle to walk, and remembering things, but when you do get confused, we're all here for you", Zoe explained, with Georgina listening,

"Oh", Georgina looked a little confused", but Zoe smiled at her,

"Excuse me, Dr Hanna, can I have a word please?", the Doctor asked,

"Yes?", Zoe and the doctor sat outside Georgina's room,

"OK, So, I know you know all the facts, but Georgina's condition means she will need a lot of help and support at home. She won't be able to go out much, to start with, have you got somewhere outside, somewhere she likes?", the doctor explained,

"Yes, we do have a garden, and Nonnatus House are very good with her, she loves seeing the Nuns and Nurses there all the time", Zoe smiled, and listened contently,

"Good, are you able to take time off work, because next Week, she hopefully will be able to be discharged, and you will need support too.", the doctor said,

"Yes, I'm sure I can sort something out, what about her therapy, will that change?", Zoe asked, she knew all the information, but was serving her no comfort at the time,

"Ben Harding, will be able to see her once a week, and she will need regular check-ups with her GP", the Doctor smiled,

"OK, thank you, I'll come back and see her tomorrow, I'm on night shifts this evening", Zoe thanked the doctor, left the ward and grabbed a coffee in ED, sitting in the café, when Tess sported her,

"Hello Zoe, how's Georgina doing?", Tess came over and sat on the bar stools too,

"She's OK, her right side is significantly weaker than her left, she needs so much looking after, therapy, support, monitoring. I'm not sure I'm up for it", Zoe looked down at her cup,

"Of course you are, how far as she come with living with you. Georgina is someone very special, and she needs you", Tess encouraged her friend and placed a hand on her friend's arm,

"But she hardly remembers me now, it's wrong to say I know, but she's a different person", Zoe wiped a tear,

"Did her doctor say that her memory would return?", Tess was worried for them both,

"Not in a matter of words, but there is a chance yes", Zoe looked at Tess,

"Well then, you have a chance to show that girl how much you and all of us mean to her, we all know how hard this is for both of you, and Max, well…", Tess was laughing,

"Max what?", Zoe was suddenly thinking about something else,

"He can't stop talking about you, and the evenings you spent together", Tess was smiling, which made Zoe smile,

"Oh right, I better go and find him them, before he tells any more stories", Zoe smiled and had a spring back in her step,

Zoe left the café, gathered her bags, and went on the mission to find Max, which was very hard from Zoe's perspective,

"Max don't", Robyn was whispering,

"Shh", Max told his sister,

Zoe was walking from the café and couldn't find Max anywhere,

"Boo", Max came up behind,

"ooww", Zoe jumped, but then laughed when she saw it was Max,

"Max, your terrible", Zoe said trying to speak but was laughing at the same time, and being kissed by the porter,

"I know", then Max's face calmed down, "How's Georgie doing?", Bot Robyn and Max wanted to know,

"She's OK, she will need a lot of constant support and help at home, and I will have to take time off", Zoe said, looking between the worried colleagues,

"Well, you know, we're always here, if you need someone to help, you know", Max said, seeing Zoe's concerned face,

"Yeah, thanks Max, I might need it more than Georgina, at least I understand what's going on", Zoe said with a little giggle.

"OK, well, I'll see you later then", Max said, seeing the signal from Connie that himself and Robyn were needed,

"Yeah, OK, thank you", Zoe smiled watching the pair go and help, Zoe also needed to speak to Connie, but when and how was her thoughts. What was Zoe going to do next?


	19. Chapter 19

Zoe comforts Georgie Chapter 19

In Resus, Connie's patient was critically ill. The patient was thrashing about. Max, Robyn and Connie with the rest of the team trying to help,

"Max, keep her still please, she needs a line-in", Connie was in charge, and Zoe could see that. Zoe was stood outside resus doors looking in.

"She's just too thrashy Connie", Robyn was explaining,

"Hey, just calm down shh", Max said to the patient, and they began to calm down,  
"You good Max, I Think Zoe might be grateful for the help", Connie said, taking her gloves off,

"What does she mean?", Max whispered to Robyn. Connie heard and finished her explanation,

"For being part of her personal team", Connie smiled, and walked out of Resus, then noticed Zoe stood outside of resus, watching,

"Hey Zoe, Max was brilliant in there", Connie opened the doors and started the conversation,

"Yeah, he was. Oh Connie, I'm glad I caught you, I need to ask you a favour", Zoe asked, after drawing attention to the current situation,

"OK, shall we use your office?", Connie looked, there was something strange as Zoe was never this nice to her,

"Yea OK, would you like a coffee or anything?", Zoe inquired,

"Yes please, I'll get them", Connie said and both girls went to the café and got their drinks. Once they had brought them, Zoe led them to her office.

Once in there, Connie was the first to speak,

"So Zoe, what this favour of yours?", Connie sat down on the sofa,

"I need some time off", Zoe just sat there,

"Why, I mean I can run the department while you take the time you need, but…", Connie was explaining, and then….

Zoe started to cry again, sat in her office chair with Connie there was the last thing she had planned for her day,

"It's fine, It's Georgina, she is just going to need a lot of help and support and I can't do that and run the department, and it's shouldn't be too long". Zoe tried to speak underneath the tears,

"Yes, I can run the department, just promise me one thing. You will let us, the department, look after you too, as well as Georgie, you are both going to find this experience hard", Connie came and put a hand on Zoe's shoulder,

"Yeah OK, thanks Connie, sorry. it's just hard when there your own", Zoe said pulling out a smile from her inner strength,

"I know, Grace was ill when she was young too", Connie explained,

"Really?. Sorry, you must thing me silly", Zoe smiled under the tears,

"Yes, and it was hard for me. I couldn't have got through it without Jac", Connie tried to reassure her friend.

Zoe smiled, drank some coffee and when the girls had finished, it was time for Zoe to go home.

"Thanks for everything Connie", Zoe said with a thankful smile as she and Connie walked out of her office,

"It's fine, anytime, and remember what we all said", Connie told her colleague holding a hand on her arm,

"Yeah, I will, and thanks again", Zoe said with a smile. Zoe walked out of ED, sighing as she walked to her car, but as she past the windows of the ward, she felt a little irregular heartbeat. Like something was trying to tell her something, something that said, everything will be alright. Zoe got in her car and drove home, but on the way picked up a bottle of wine for herself.

Once Zoe had battled through the traffic she finally got home.

"Home sweet home", Zoe said to herself as she unlocked and walked into her apartment.

Zoe went and had some tea before having a bath. Zoe could not stop thinking about Georgina and Max. The 2 people in her life that she didn't want anything to happen to. She couldn't cope with sleeping in her bed, s Zoe got up and found Georgina's favourite toy and slept in her daughter's bed that night. Both girls snuggled in their beds. Max at the flat where he lived with Robyn and Jamie. Lying in his bed, sleeping, thinking nothing else of Zoe and Georgie. All that everyone needed was something to hang onto, and that was love. The love that would get them through anything. It was Zax love. Nothing else could beat that.


	20. Chapter 20

Zoe comforts Georgina Chapter 20

A few weeks had past and it was time for Georgina to be discharged. Georgina was in bed, talking with her therapist, Georgina had become a little worried about leaving and going home again. Everything was different. Everything was about to change for….well, for what people don't know. But the good news is, Zoe has everyone behind her and Max was keen to make the family work, with Georgie and Zoe at the heart of everything.

Zoe walked up towards Georgie's room on the ward. Zoe noticed her adoptive daughter was smiling, she could see the happiness she has brought to a girl who was once. Nothing. Her Mum would never come and see her. Georgie would be brought into the ED on her own, and Zoe would always find the time to help her, because it made her smile. Zoe knew the love was strong for the group of them.

Zoe watched her girl progressing through the window, then Georgina spotted her personal Consultant.

"Zoooeee!", Georgie spoke. Georgie had become familiar with people a lot more now,

"Heelllooo, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?", Zoe came in, smiling, glad Georgie was doing well,

"No, you're welcome anytime Dr Hanna, and Georgie here is making amazing progress", Georgie's doctor explained, smiling,

"That's so good to here, thanks for all the help, your team has been amazing", Zoe said as she sat down next to her daughter,

"As I said, anytime, I'll leave you to have some time together. You should be able to be discharged this afternoon", the doctor smiled,

"Good, because I hate looking at the same 4 walls", Georgie said,

The doctor left and Zoe and Georgina were left to have some time alone.

Back down in ED, Ash was needing some more doctors on the front line,

"Max, have you seen Dr Hanna, we need more staff?", Ash asked Max, who was talking with Robyn at the nurse's station,

"No, sorry, but I do know Georgina is being discharged today, so she might be up with her. would you like to be there, when Georgie comes down?", Max was a little apprehensive,

"Yes, yes I think I would, thank you Max", Ash smiled, and then walked off to try and find Zoe, but there was no luck.

"Max, are you all set for this afternoon?", Tess came over, she was on her break,

"Yeah, I think so", Max replied, then accidently let go of a balloon, Robyn and Tess tried not to laugh, at the noise of this balloon,

Dixie came in, just at the right time to see and hear the balloon buzzing around the room, shooting out the door.

"Ow, Max,!", Dix was jumped

"Sorry…about…that", Max said, holding his hand as if holding the end of the balloon.

"Have you got the balloon's ready, I have the ambo outside ready and waiting?", Dix smiled, she has a plan which she knew Georgie would love, with Jeff of course.

"Yeah, here you go", Max handed the bag full of pumped up balloons.

"Thanks Max, see you all later for the revealing", Dix teases as she walked out of the staff room and outside to the ambo.

A few hours later, everyone was busy outside the ED, decorating the outside of the hospital, Zoe's car, the ambulances and collecting party poppers and hats for their surprise Max had organised for Georgie. Meanwhile, Zoe had come up to collect Georgie from the ward, with Max waiting downstairs for his girls. Georgie had no idea what was awaiting her.

Zoe came to her daughter,

"Z Z Zo Zo Zoe", Georgie was sitting on her bed, holding her shoes, trying to work things out in her head,

"Georgina, hey, it's OK, what wrong?", Zoe turned to Georgie who had tears in her eyes,

"I'm confused, about these", Georgie said, looking at Zoe and handing her the shoes,

"There your shoes", Zoe held her daughter and smiled,

Georgie just looked confused, this was expected to be occasions when her memory would be affected. She was in a coma.

Zoe knelt down and helped put Georgie's shoes on, then Georgie spoke,

"I'm going home later with you and Max, I'm with it again, and Max is waiting for us downstairs because he is helping you take us all home, because Max and Zoe are my parents, and I love them so much", Georgie lightened up and smiled, just as Zoe finished.

"Yes, that's right. And you do understand you may have mind planks sometimes, but I'm always here, when you need someone there with you, don't you?", Zoe said, helping Georgina into her wheelchair,

"Yes, yes I do", Georgie smiled, then held her arms out for Zoe, who came over.

"I love you, I love you so much, and Max too, but don't tell him, but I love you more", Zoe said, with a cheeky smile on her face, Georgie giggled,

Max stood in the ED entrance, when he had a text from Zoe,

 _From Zoe, to Max; Hey Mary Jane, we're on our way, Love you xx_

Max saw the message and smiled to himself,

"They're coming, there coming", Max was getting excited for the arrival of his girls. Max was making sure everyone was ready, then made his way into ED to wait by the lift.

Just at that moment Zoe and Georgie came out of the lift and smiled.

"Hello Max", Zoe smiled

"Hey", Max had his hands in his back pocket, he wasn't sure how the next few minutes were going to go,

"Georgie, how are you feeling about coming home. With me and Zoe?", Max said, nervously

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it, I'm not sure about it either", Georgie's head went down, she got worried about things often, and this was a massive step for everyone involved.

"Well, shall we get going, the 3 of us, and we can make sure everything is how you want it, make you feel as comfortable as possible, hum", Zoe looked at Georgie, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder for reassurance,

"Yes please", Georgie lightened up a bit more, smiling back at Zoe, who she was so grateful for.

The 3 began to walk out of ED, Max smiling, walking alongside Zoe, Georgie in her chair. Everyone was thinking of so many things, neither of them not sure what was going to happen next, who would give what reaction. They were about to find out when Zoe and Max arrived outside the ED.

"SURPRISE!", Everyone shouted, Noel blowing party poppers with Lofty, Robyn with balloons, Dixie and Jeff with streamers, the whole ED staff welcoming Georgie as she was pulled up in front of all the colour.

"I love you so much Zoe Hanna", Max came and gave Zoe a sweet kiss on the cheek, Zoe smiled back, happy.

"Zoe", Georgie turned to her wonderful personal doctor,

"Yeah?", Zoe smiled, but also thinking what Georgie would think, if she would remember all the people, what all this was for, but Georgie told her straight,

"It's everyone from your work, they remembered me" Georgie smiled, Zoe had lent over from the back, holding her hands in Georgie's, leaning each other's heads on one another,

"Yes, of course we did, we all did, because you're so special, and we love you so much", Zoe kissed Georgie on the head, smiling, then both girls looked at Max,

Max stood there and smiled,

"this was Max's idea, Max did all this for you", Zoe beamed, pleased her daughter was recovering, and enjoying herself for the time being.

"Come on, let's go and see my sister, she might even have a party popper for you", Max spoke with a spring in his step,

"Yes please, thank you for this Max", Georgie said, a little tearful,

Max wheeled Georgie over, Zoe not far behind, letting them explore the new surprise, then came over when she saw her daughter's face,

Zoe knelt next to her right side of Georgie's wheelchair placing a hand on her daughter's,

"Georgie, you Ok?", Zoe was worried, but then her face changed, both girl's faces changed,

"Yeah, I'm just so happy. Because I have never had a welcome like this ever", Georgie, still happy crying, held out her hands towards Zoe,

"Aaw, Georgie's", Zoe beamed, stood up and gave Georgie the biggest hug ever,

Georgie whispered, "Thank you Zoe, thank you so much", Georgie sniffed,

"It's OK, because I love you", Zoe smiled, both girls hugging each other.

Then Max and Zoe, along with Georgie went and spoke to everyone, mingling, Georgie so happy with her family, but most of all Zoe. Zoe had been there through everything with Georgie. And Georgie knew Zoe wasn't going to ever let her down, not really. Everyone was happy. Happier than they had ever been in ages.


	21. Chapter 21

Zoe Comforts Georgina Chapter 21

Georgina was doing well and everyone was starting to get back to what they called normal for a while. But there was always a chance of something going wrong, because of Georgina's statue of mind. It was just getting used to and learning how to deal with future situations. Georgina was also having memories return, and would often get upset if she remembers something she didn't want to. Her and the family, Zax, just wanted to move on and live their lives as a family, but sometimes something would get in the way.

"Morning Sunshine", Zoe came into Georgina's room and opened the curtains, revealing a young sleepy girl cocooned in bed,

Georgina stirred and her head was uncovered from the duvet,

"It's too early", Georgina was not a morning person,

Zoe came over and sat facing her daughter on Georgina's bed,

"Sorry, but I have to get to work", Zoe comes close and kisses her special girl on the head,

"And you want me to come with you don't you Miss Hanna", Georgina says, gabbing hold of her Mum's hand,

"Maybe", Zoe gave Georgina a face that says she didn't want to go into work either,

"OK", Georgina, unwillingly, pulls the covers off her and finds her dressing gown,

"It shouldn't be for too long because it's only a few hours, I have told Connie about it though, so she can take over, and….." Zoe was about to speak, but was surprisingly stopped by her daughter,

"Zo, It's fine", Georgina came and hugged her, Smiling against her Mother, who she knew loved her too,

"Alright", Zoe hugged Georgina back, then went to find breakfast,

Zoe pulled into parking space, but the peace garden, and both girls bot ready to go in,

"So how long are you going to be?" Georgina was asking as she got out from the car and sat down in her wheelchair. She wasn't quite sure about walking in public yet, still trying to get used to her new self.

"I should only be a couple of hours; Connie was insistent about coming in", Zoe helped, locked the car, and they began walking next to each other into ED,

They got to the entrance Georgina stopped herself.

Zoe was a little in front her, not expecting Georgina to stop, "Everything will be find, I promise, come on", Zoe came over and helped wheel her vulnerable child into her workplace.

"Sorry, I was just a little nervous, you know, the first time being back and all that", Georgina said, while Zoe wheeled her into reception, Zoe needed some papers.

Zoe grabbed the papers and headed off again.

"It's Ok, it's bound to be strange", Zoe smiled, stopping Georgina, as they arrived at her office,

"Morning, you have patients waiting Dr Hanna", Connie walks past, looking at Georgina, not impressed,

Zoe opened her office door, "Go on, go in", Zoe directed Georgina into her office, then followed, closing the door behind her,

"Who was that?", Georgina was confused, but was happy, Zoe was with her,

"Mrs Beauchamp, my rival", Zoe smiled, sitting at her desk, and turning on her PC,

"Why was she angry with you, she doesn't seem very nice", Georgina came over, and smiled at Zoe,

"You know what,..", Zoe said,

"What?", Georgina was feeling more comfortable and Zoe could tell because she was being nosy and quite witty again, which was a good sign.

"I have no idea", Zoe smiled and kissed Georgina on the head, then stood up and hung her coat up.

Georgina wheeled herself onto Zoe's light comfy, purple sofa and read her book for a bit, Zoe in the meanwhile, was typing a report.

Connie was in admin and saw Zoe in her office, Georgina content, but Zoe was secretly keeping an eye on her, not sure what could happen, with being back in ED, that's all.

Later, it was just under an hour before Zoe's shift was over, Zoe felt Georgina was doing well and invited Tess to come and sit with her, while Zoe treated a few patients.

Zoe come into her office,

"Georgina, do you want to come with me for a sec please, Connie needs to use the office", Zoe said, holding the door open, smiling, Georgina then came, wheeling herself out,

"Who's Connie?", Georgina was confused, she was still getting used to names and faces,

"Sorry sunshine, Mrs Beauchamp", Zoe reminded Georgina, opening the staff room door for her daughter,

Zoe went and sat down on the sofa next to Tess, but Georgina was unsure,

"Hey, Georgie, it's OK, remember what I promised you outside this morning, yeah?", Zoe signed for her to come over,

"Yeah, sorry", Georgina came and sat next to her, Tess on Georgina's left,

"This, is Tess, are you alright here with her for a bit while I go and treat some patients, I shouldn't be long now, it's that Ok?", Zoe held a hand around Georgina, Tess smiling,

"Yeah Ok", Georgina reluctantly agrees,

Zoe smiles and leaves Georgina with Tess, but bumped into Connie on the way out of the staff room,

"Oh Connie", Zoe closed the door, even though Georgina noticed,

"Dr Hanna, a word please", Connie went over to admin then Zoe followed,

Georgina tried to leave, but Tess was there,

"No, no, Georgina, stay here, Zoe won't be long", Tess smiled when Georgina looked at her and sat down again,

"I want to go home", Georgina said,

"Shall I get us both a drink", Tess stood up and went to the café, Zoe was still in admin arguing with Connie,

"Zoe, I don't appropriate you bringing her in, considering what she has been though", Connie was raising her voice,

"Connie, I had no choice, you made me come in, and you should know about not being able to get appointments, there was no space in respite for her", Zoe was getting annoyed, then Tess heard,

"Erm, can I just bring something to your attention, Georgina is in the staff room and can hear everything you are saying, and Connie, you should have known better, and Zoe, that's your daughter in there, now if you don't mind.", Tess shouted, Georgina saw from the staff room, Zoe looked over, they gasped eyes for a moment, the Zoe dropped her stare, she knew what had happened,

Tess walked off to find some drinks for her and Georgina, leaving the lady Consultants of the ED standing there like lemons feeling silly about what they had just done. The bad news was, Georgina heard it and Max wasn't in to help Zoe out.

After the incident with the girls, Tess had arrived back from the café, to find there was now no one in the staff room, she stood in the doorway, shocked.

Zoe was in resus, told to by Connie of course, and was none the wiser what had happened, Zoe you see was always in 2 minds. Medicine or Mum, and she never knew which was right, all she knew was that she had to do her best at both. But today was not working out well.

Tess came into Resus, and wasn't sure on how to say the news to Zoe.

"Zoe, can I have a word?", Tess called her over, standing there, worried,

"Yeah sure, everything alright?", Zoe took her gloves off, not sure what this was about,

"Well, no, Georgina isn't in the staff room", Tess told her pain and straight, Zoe was a straight person when it came to news.

Zoe ran out of resus, panicking, not sure where to look, and this time, Georgina was more vulnerable than before. A worried Tess for her worried friend, made a suggestion,

"Zoe, I'll call security, and we will find her", Tess reassured her,

"Yeah Ok", Zoe calmed down and went looking outside.


	22. Chapter 22

Zoe comforts Georgina Chapter 22

Georgina was upset, she had left the ED, confused, not knowing where she was going and Zoe was worried. Georgina got a bit lost and found herself at the ambulance station. She walked around the corner and muttered to herself realising where she was,

"Oh, you stupid stupid girl",

Georgina reached the entrance when an ambulance came around the corner with sirens blaring. Georgina stepped aside and the ambulance pulled up next to her,

"Hey Princess", Jeff opened his window, he was driving the ambulance, Dixie smiled,

"Hello Jeff", Georgina stood,

"Georgina love are you OK, have you got lost?", Dixie looked concerned,

"Yeah, Zoe was mean to me, shouting about me, so I ran away", Georgie was becoming restless and retrieved something from her pocket.

"OK", Dixie gets out the ambulance and stands next to Georgina,

"Jeff, you carry on, I'll see you in a minute for a tea break", Dixie told Jeff and he drove them ambulance into the station,

"Alright love, shall we go and find Zoe?", Dixie smiled and took Georgina's hand,

Georgina nodded and Dixie smiled and the 2 girls both walked off in the direction of ED,

They arrived at ED and thankfully pumped into Linda, she was bound to know where Zoe was, they're the best of friends, like Georgina and Zoe,

"Hello Dixie, are you looking for Zoe?", Linda guessed seeing the state Georgina was in,

"Yeah. Yeah we are", Dixie smiled and looked between Georgina and Linda with her hands in her pockets,

"She's in her office", Linda smiled

"OK Thank you Linda", Dixie took her hands from her pockets and lead Georgina to the Clinical leads office,

Dixie knocked on Zoe's office door and Zoe signalled for Dixie to come in

"Come in", Zoe wasn't looking, she was reading some papers,

"Dr Zo, found a young girl outside, got a bit lost, though she might need your help", Dixie said, Zoe and Dixie looked at each other, seeing the knife in Georgina's hand,

"OK, thanks Dixie", Zoe closed the door and Dixie left the 2 girls in the office,

"Georgie, where did you go, I wanted to help you?", Zoe asked but she was having no replies. She tried another question.

"Where did you find the knife Georgie?", Zoe inquired and this time, someone replied,

"Outside", Georgina didn't look at Zoe, but just carried on pacing up and down, turned the knife in her hand above her arm, Zoe kept an eye on her.  
"Georgie, why don't you put the knife down?", Zoe tried to take it out of her hand,  
"No, I want to...", Georgina pulled away, standing near Zoe's desk,

Zoe stared at Georgina,

"No, you don't have to do this, ", Zoe held her hands on Georgie's arms. Georgina getting more angry in her movements,  
Georgie looked at Zoe and shook her arms to get Zoe off,  
Zoe comforted her daughter,

"Georgie, I know you don't want to do that", Zoe looked at Georgie,  
Georgie stared at Zoe,

"come on, let's talk about this", Zoe held out her hand and Georgie gave her the knife,  
Their looks parted from each other, Zoe put the knife on her desk  
"I wanted to do it", Georgie shouted at the consultant  
Zoe lowered her voice, with tears in her eyes,

"I know" Zoe knew,

"then why did you stop me", Georgie got annoyed  
Zoe spoke

"because your better than this, you can't ever do it again, do you understand", the whole of this time, Zoe was holding Georgie's hands and talking to the vulnerable young women who wasn't sure what to say,

"Come on, let's talk about this", Zoe spoke softly and caim,  
All Georgie could do was cry, she stood there and wept, Zoe held her close and wept into Zoe's shoulder,  
"it's OK", Zoe held Georgie close with both arms around her. The girls stood there for a while, Georgina crying and Zoe wondering what she needs to change to make space for her, knowing that something had to come first. But what would that something be? Zoe has her work. Max. Georgina. All of which she loves to bits, but Georgina always comes first, because she is loyal to her family, and she knew Georgina had never had support before. Zoe knew in her heart what she wanted, and Georgina was the same. They just wanted Team Hanna back. And Team Hanna this was.


	23. Chapter 23

Zoe comforts Georgina Chapter 23

Zoe and Georgina had the morning off. Georgina had an appointment with Ben Harding, but someone was trying anything not to go. Georgina was standing next to Zoe, who was sitting on the bed, watching, Georgina was not letting Zoe near her, for whatever reason,

"Zoe, I can't do it, I don't want to do it", Georgina was in Zoe's room, not coping very well,

"Yes you can, you just have to take things slowly", Zoe was trying to calm Georgina down,

"But it's too confusing in my head, I don' like it", Georgina then looked out the window,

"Don't like what, outside?", Zoe stood up, and went over to Georgina,

"Yeah, it's too scary, so many strangers, but here, it's just the 2 of us, no-one to hurt me", Georgina turned to look at Zoe this time, who she saw smile at her, Georgina loved this, it made her feel special,

"Can you remember your Mum, and your family?", Zoe wasn't sure, but she hinted something was upsetting her daughter,

"I can remember she didn't want me, Dad was the same, I thought that after what happened (Georgina but her hand to her head) that I wouldn't remember them, I don't want to remember them, I loved them but they didn't love me", towards the end of Georgina's speech, she was in floors of tears, Zoe knew what to do,

Zoe came and out her arms around Georgina, Georgina doing the same,

"It's OK, everything will be OK, just relax, it's fine", Zoe comforted her daughter who was breathing heavying,

After a few minutes Georgina, had calmed down and was leaning on Zoe's chest,

"Well, when we go to see Ben, maybe I can go in with you, How's about that?", Zoe came closer to Georgina, smiling, and Georgina accepted the embrace from Zoe. Zoe gently held hands with Georgina and held her close, Zoe's head on Georgina's.

The truth was Zoe wasn't sure sometimes what to say. It would be so emotional that either of the girls could get the words out of what they were feeling. But Zoe knew hands and hugs worked for Georgina, and this is what they would do. To reassure both parties about their insecurities.

"Now, shall we get ready to go and see Ben?", Zoe braved the question,

Georgina parted from Zoe, but still holding her hands in hers, then Georgina gasped eyes with Zoe,

"Yes, and can you come in too?", Georgina smiled, looking at Zoe,

"Yeah, of course I will, anything for you", Zoe beamed, kiss her daughter on the forehead,

Georgina signed, then Zoe and Georgina went off to see Ben.

Ben Harding works at Holby City Hospital, so Zoe knew they would have to go to work, but Connie was in and so was Robyn.

Zoe parked up in the carpark near the pub.

"You OK?", Zoe could see Georgina was a little uneasy today,

"I think so, just really scared that's all", Georgina laughed slightly

"Well, I think, your stronger than you think", Zoe reached out and held Georgina's right hand in hers,

"Come on, the first time is always the worst", Zoe said, getting out the car, Georgina doing the same, but still wobbly,

"Here you go", Zoe got Georgina's chair out the boot and helped Georgina,

"Thank you", Georgina sighed, smiling at the same time.

Later, Ben was waiting for Georgina, Zoe and her daughter waiting outside his consulting room,

"Georgina Hanna", Ben came out and called her name, sending shivers down her spine,

Georgina was shocked, "Zoe", Looking panicked at her Mother,

"Remember what we said, yeah", Zoe whispered, as she wheelchair Georgina and followed Ben,

Once in, Ben got them all settled, there was 2 parts to the room. Ben's desk where he worked and the other end which consisted of sofas and a coffee table.

"Dr Hanna, have you got Georgina's notes please? It's nice to see you again", Ben introduced,

"Yes", Zoe handed the notes over, while Ben studied them at his desk, Georgina sat on the sofa, with Zoe, her left hand around her daughter, this was keeping her calm.

It took just under an hour for Ben to read Georgina's notes, even Zoe was wondering if all was Ok, but then Ben had finished and came over and sat with the girls.

"hello Georgina, I'm Ben, how are you?", Ben sat on a single leather arm chair, looking at Georgina, Zoe was doing the same,

"I don't like you", Georgina was nervous, and leant into Zoe,

"Ben wants to help you", Zoe gently rubbed her daughter's back,

"When can we go home?", Georgina was tired,

"Soon, but I just want to ask you some questions first", Ben was starting to assess Georgina,

"Why?", Georgina frowned,

"Because that's how I help people", Ben answered,

There was a few minutes' silence,

"how have you been at home, you live with Zoe don't you?", Ben was questioning her,

"It's fine with me and Zoe, no one else needed", Georgina looked away from Ben,

"Do you have any friends, you go to school I see", Ben looked at her notes,

"I don't like school and I haven't been for ages", Georgina was thinking,

"I bet you have loads of things you want to do when you grow up?", Ben asked,

"I want to be a Doctor like Mum", Georgina smiled slightly, but leant towards Zoe,

"Wow, that's impressive", Ben and Georgina talked for over an hour, then Ben needed a word with Zoe alone.

"Georgina, stay there for a few minutes, I just need to talk to Ben, It's OK, I won't be long", Zoe said to her daughter who was left with a nurse from the department, Zoe followed Ben into his office,

"Please Dr Hanna, take a seat, now I have some concerns about Georgina. It's nothing you're doing wrong, but they do need to be addressed", Ben looked at Zoe, Zoe thinking the worst, brain damage,

"Her brain has healed nicely and there is no damage, her memory will return, but she will need a lot more time with me. I see she is very attached to you at the moment", Ben was needing information from Zoe,

"Yes, I adopted her because her childhood was abusive, she's very weary of people especially when she doesn't know them. We have methods of easing the anxiety", Zoe explained,

"Yes, that's understandable, maybe sending Georgina to some support groups would be beneficial", Ben suggested,

"Do you think that would help with her anxiety? I also I think she's more nervous because of her coma", Zoe said,

"Yes, and that's understandable too, I just don't want her to become too dependent on you", Ben was worried,

"She's fine with me, but she does need other people. Thanks, Ben for today", Zoe stood up and the medical physicians shacked hands and Zoe left. She found her daughter in the waiting room,

"hey petal", Zoe came over, and smiled,

"Zoe, hello. Can we go home now please, I'm tired?", Georgina held her hands out to Zoe,

They hugged,

"Yes of course we can, come on. Thanks, nurse", Zoe smiled and thanked the staff then went home with her daughter.

Once home, Georgina had a relaxing bath, with Zoe there as always, Zoe of all people know what it was like to loss someone, Nick was someone who Georgina reminded Zoe of, when he had is illness. But Zoe knew Georgina was not going to die, not that Nick has, but both parties knew they needed to stay strong for each other.

Zoe had made the decision to allow Georgina to sleep in here room, in with Zoe, Georgina liked the comfort and at the end of the day it was only the 2 of them in the house. Georgina was asleep in Zoe's double bed, lying on her back, with her hands lying on the pillow next to her head, Zoe came in, she had got ready for bed and was happy Georgina had finally settled down. It sometimes took he a while to go to sleep. Zoe came and settled into bed, sitting up, watching her daughter sleep. Zoe smiled and held Georgina's right hand, Zoe slipped her hand into Georgina's, Georgina knew Zoe was there, and turned on her right side to face Zoe. The doctor smiled, she loved her daughter so much. At that moment, Zoe's phone buzzed,

 _Hey Spiderman, Hope George is Ok, Fancy a day together tomorrow xx_

Zoe smiled, and messaged back;

Thank you Mary Jane, I would love to xx


End file.
